On My Own
by s82
Summary: Obi-Wan is charged with the murder of a fellow Jedi, although he claims innocence. How can this lone Knight fight against forces that strive to make him guilty? And what is the larger plot at hand? *Post-TPM and AU for later JA books*


Disclaimer: _The SW characters aren't mine (you know which ones), and anything else dealing with that universe is also Lucas's. There are a few original characters here, but none too noteworthy. There's no permission or money being given or made in this work. Also, due to the wonderful map of the galaxy, all planets are actual planets, as are the trade routes and sectors and so, disclaimer applies to them also. The title came from the Les Miserable song 'On My Own' and the quote is not mine, but I couldn't find who said it. _  
  
Rating: _PG for violence and language._   
  
Archive: _The usual people have permission (Wolfie, Gimpy, JAFD, Telly, Obi and Temple Library) anyone else just let me know so I can remember who has it. Thanks!_   
  
Time frame: _Two years Post-TPM. Obi-Wan's 27, Anakin's 11 and, sadly, Qui-Gon's dead. This is my first long Post-TPM fic so we'll see how it goes, won't we?_   
  
Feedback: _Please!!! Send to Ari82@aol.com if you don't mind._   
  
Spoilers: _Well, TPM obviously, but that's all I can think of._   
  
Notes: _I owe a HUGE thank you to Kelly who helped me out of a MAJOR writer's block. You can be guaranteed that if she hadn't helped there would be no story. So, if it's horrid, you could also blame her because she gave me the idea that let me finish it. Just kidding. It is, of course, my fault if this stinks._

New note: _I decided to place this story as one long one like my other ones and so got rid of the chapters. Nothing has changed, though._  
  
_// // Indicates Force messages   
* * Indicates italics   
~ ~ Indicates personal thoughts_   
  
~*~   
  
ON MY OWN   
By: Susie   
  
~*~   
  
"The road to hell is paved with the best intentions."   
  
~*~   
  
Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi flopped onto the couch just inside of his chambers in a very un-Jedi like way. He sighed deeply as his body molded itself to the soft cushions beneath him. He never thought he'd see the day when someone other then Master Qui-Gon Jinn would over-work him with a lightsaber. However, Mace Windu had showed the young Knight what exhausted really meant.   
  
For the last three weeks, Obi-Wan had been spending most his time with Master Yoda, Knight Tahl, and Master Windu. His apprentice, Anakin Skywalker, was off planet for a Padawan training session. The session was for nine to ten year olds and, although his apprentice was older, Obi-Wan felt it would be a good growing experience for him.   
  
The young apprentice, now eleven, was growing daily into a stronger Jedi, but his time was spent either with his Master or droids. Anakin had very few Temple friends and that somewhat worried the Knight. As a Padawan, Obi-Wan was, by far, not the most popular Jedi (Bruck made sure of that) but he had his close friends. Those friends made the rough times at the Temple much more bearable.   
  
Besides, his friends became his family and Obi-Wan wanted his Padawan to build the same idea of relations that he had.   
  
The young Knight hated to see his apprentice leave without him, he always felt that Padawans should be at their Master's side no matter what, but Mace had explained that part of an apprenticeship was allowing distance to occur between the two parties, that way they would be able to grow and yet remain close. Obi-Wan had to resist the urge to argue more knowing that it was pointless to argue with the Council Member who, at times, could be even more stubborn than his old Master.   
  
For the first week, life without his apprentice hadn't been too bad. He was able to do a bit more of the things that he wanted to do- for the first time he was a Knight on his own. However, quickly that feeling faded and he began to feel lonely. No one was staying with him and, in the early times of the evening, the young man missed the talks or companionable silence he and his Padawan use to share.   
  
Now, three weeks later, he really wanted Anakin home. He felt like a little initiate, needing company, but he was just lonely. Yoda and he had shared some very enlightening talks about raising an apprentice and about the finer points of the Force. Yet, if he had to hear 'always in motion the future is' one more time Obi-Wan was sure he'd scream. He'd also made himself a regular guest of Tahl's quarters and she was more than welcomed to have him stay and even share a meal with him. The young man thoroughly enjoyed the past stories of his Master that he learned from the beautiful Knight. His boredom had even gone as far to make the young Knight request sparing lessons with Mace Windu to keep active. Mace was one of the best in the Order when it came to handling a lightsaber- second only to Qui-Gon who no longer could teach. Obi-Wan soon understood that this might have been a foolish idea when he realized Mace hadn't any idea what 'physical limits' meant. He vaguely wondered how Adi ever survived her apprenticeship having a slave driver as a Master.   
  
A chime at the door made Obi-Wan groan very loudly. He was just getting comfortable, thinking about passing out, and someone had to interrupt. Rolling to his feet, he answered the chime and found himself face to face with three men in uniforms.   
  
"Um…hello?" The Jedi asked.   
  
"Are you Obi-Wan Kenobi?" The Knight nodded his head. "We have a search warrant for your apartment." A piece of paper was shoved into the young man's hand as the men pushed their way inside.   
  
Two began to search through out the home while Obi-Wan stood, next to the third person, wondering what in the name of the Force was happening.   
  
"What is this about?"   
  
"We're investigating." The man next to Obi-Wan answered.   
  
~Investigating?~ The young man watched the men tear things off the shelves and overturn various items.   
  
"Just a minute!" The Jedi exclaimed. "You can't just storm in here."   
  
The same man that spoke to him before answered. "Yes- we can. We have a search warrant. This is completely legal."   
  
"Very well." The Knight sighed, not wanting to argue. "But what are you looking for?"   
  
"Evidence."   
  
Obi-Wan felt even more confused than he had before. "Of what?"   
  
"A crime." Came the vague answer.   
  
The young man felt his anger flash, but he quickly took a calming breath before speaking again. He tuned into all of his Master's lessons of negotiation. "Okay, you're more than welcome to look, but I just want to know what's going on." The Jedi crossed his arms in front of him.   
  
"What's going on is that Knight Tahl was murdered last night."   
  
And suddenly the world began to tilt around the Jedi. "What?" He asked breathlessly.   
  
"You heard me." The man growled. "As if you didn't know." He added a bit more quietly.   
  
"I-I didn't." The young Jedi stuttered. "What happened?" It was at that moment, one of the men searching the quarters exited Obi-Wan's room with a bag containing a small piece of fabric.   
  
"Yain, I found this." He stated while handing it to the man that had been speaking with the Knight. Yain took it and gently opened the carrier to look at the contents.   
  
"Mark it." Was all he said before looking back at the Knight. "Still going to act like you don't know what's going on?"   
  
"What?" The twenty-seven year old felt as if things were spinning around him and he couldn't grasp anything. First men had a search warrant for him, next they tell him Tahl's dead, and then they go and accuse him.   
  
"That was a bloody rag. My guess is that the blood matches a certain Jedi. It'll be easier if you just confess what happened."   
  
And suddenly the spinning stopped and Obi-Wan realized what was happening.   
  
He was being charged with Tahl's murder.   
  
~*~ 

O' Wind,   
If winter comes can spring be far behind?   
  
~Percy Bysshe Shelley   
  
~*~   
  
Obi-Wan stared directly into Yain's eyes. "Confess?" The young man felt sick to his stomach. "How can I confess to something I never did?"   
  
The three men, who had been rummaging without concern through the young Knight's quarters, stopped and stood by their commander awaiting the word on what to do.   
  
"She'lic, take the evidence back to station." Yain said, looking at one of the men and then moving his gaze to the next. "And U'ar, I want you to see how quickly you can get the Senate to let us try him."   
  
"Wait!" Obi-Wan cried out trying to get things in some semblance of order. "You can't just take me without allowing me to speak to the Council. They can sort everything out." Or so he hoped. He held onto the faith that the Council could help straighten things out because---they were the Council and they were supposed to know all. Besides, they always offered guidance when Obi-Wan didn't want it, surely they would offer it when he did.   
  
"Oh, we are going to go speak with your Council. Right now as a matter of fact." Yain approached the young Jedi with a pair of binders. "Turn around."   
  
Obi-Wan stared at the man and the binders. He was supposed to have those on as he walked down the Temple's hallways. In front of other Jedi. In front of his peers. The same peers that continued to judge him. The same peers that ridiculed him as an apprentice for not being good enough, and then, told him he was unworthy of having an apprentice when Anakin came into his charge.   
  
The Knight felt his knees get rubbery.   
  
He couldn't do this.   
  
"No." He said defiantly. He would not wear something so degrading when he hadn't done anything wrong.   
  
Yain took a threatening step forward. "You will wear these or I will subdue you and carry you. Do you understand?"   
  
The Jedi took a claming breath, but didn't make any movement, and the two people faced of in a battle of wills. Yain jingled the cuffs, finally Obi-Wan sighed and held out his hands. The officer jerked the Knights arms and bound them tightly, all the while Obi-Wan gritted his teeth. He didn't want the man to know how much this was bothering him and how ashamed he suddenly felt.   
  
"Now, walk." Came the demand.   
  
Obi-Wan turned towards the door and let Yain led him out, but he kept his head slightly lowered in attempt to hide the flush that was slowly creeping up his checks. How he wished his Master was here! But, he knew, that was a fruitless wish. His Master wouldn't be able to save him right now- he was on his own.   
  
As if the young Knight's luck hadn't already been bad enough, just as the sliding door opened, the third chime sounded- classes were over.   
  
No classes meant that not only would the halls be swarming with curious initiates, but the Knights and Masters that taught would be out and about, too.   
  
"Please." He turned to look at Yain. "Can we wait a few minutes to see the Council?" Obi-Wan knew his tone was pleading, but he was desperate. Everyday that the young man walked through the halls he could feel the stares of Jedi on him- judging him. They wondered how he could have an apprentice- and not just any apprentice- but the Chosen One. They thought he didn't notice the looks, but he did.   
  
Oh, how he did!   
  
He knew that other Jedi disliked him because he was an outsider. He'd become an outsider the moment word got around that his Master had disowned him in front of the Council. He'd become even more of one the moment he defied the Council and took Anakin as a Padawan only hours after being Knighted and only days after his Master's death.   
  
This was far worse than being deemed a loner- this was humiliating.   
  
"No." Yain answered and pushed him forward.   
  
The two stepped into the hallway and instantly all eyes turned onto the pair. They bore into Obi-Wan and the Knight kept his head bent to hide the red-tint to his face.   
  
"Obi-Wan?" The concern-filled voice of a friend flooded the young man's senses and he looked up.   
  
"Garen." He sighed.   
  
"What is this about?" The young man tilted his head to indicate the man behind him and the binders.   
  
Obi-Wan opened his mouth to tell him it was all a misunderstanding when Yain got the drop first.   
  
"Knight Kenobi is being charged with murder." Red rose up the Knight's face faster than the suns of Tatooine. Yain obviously spoke louder than necessary and soon all motion in the hallway had ceased so that everyone could look at the trio.   
  
"Obi-Wan?" Garen questioned again. He kept his eyes away from Yain and looked imploring at Obi-Wan, searching for something.   
  
"I don't know what's going on." The young Knight answered in a hushed tone.   
  
"Come along." Yain roughly pushed the Knight away from his friend and any conversation that had started. Garen stood a moment longer watching the two forms retreat wondering what had happened. He looked around at the faces of his fellow Jedi and finally met one he recognized.   
  
The Mon Calamari rushed up to the young man and Garen opened his mouth to say something when he caught the flash of pain and anguish cross Bant's salmon colored features.   
  
"What happened?" The younger Knight looked at her long time friend and then fell against him.   
  
"She's dead." Was as she said, but Garen felt the unspoken through the Force.   
  
"Tahl?" The Mon Calamari nodded her head that was resting against the Knight's robes as choking sounds, that were the Calamari's equivalent of crying, escaped her throat. Garen gently held her, smoothing his hands over her back trying to help her, but not knowing what to offer her. The only one who would understood what she was going through was now being charged with---   
  
Garen's thoughts hit a dead stop.   
  
Obi-Wan.   
  
Murder.   
  
Tahl.   
  
Dead.   
  
"Oh, Force." The young man gasped. It had to be an awful coincidence, but something, somehow, was telling him there was more to this and he had to listen to the Force, which was telling him to follow Obi-Wan.   
  
Bant looked up at him. "What?"   
  
"When did she die?" He asked, although not uncaring. Somehow, the young Calamari realized something was on Garen's mind.   
  
"Early this morning." The choking sounds exited Bant's voice a few more times before she regained enough composer to speak again. "Someone killed her." A pause. "Here! In the Temple!" Bant fell limp against Garen, but he supported her, all the while trying to grasp what had just happened.   
  
"It happened here? How?" Bant shook her head and spoke into his garb.   
  
"No one knows. I came home after going to the market and, oh Garen! There was blood everywhere!" The young Knight took a deep breath. "I didn't even feel her leave me." She sobbed.   
  
"Bant." Garen spoke firmly while looking into her eyes. "I have to go speak with Obi-Wan. I want you to find someone to sit with you and I will be with you shortly." He promised and Bant, thought somewhat unstable, stood away from her friend.   
  
"Find out what is going on with him." She commanded and gave his arm a weak squeeze. "I will find you shortly." The Mon Calamari walked away and Garen watched her for a beat before taking off, full speed, towards the Council doors.   
  
He wasn't sure what was happening, but something was screaming at him, telling him this was all wrong.   
  
Bant walked a few more paces before taking a deep breath.   
  
"Do this, we must." She nodded at the small companion who had met up with her.   
  
"It's still hard." A small hand padded hers offering the young female support through the contact.   
  
The voice, deeply filled with sorrow spoke gently to Bant. "Know this, I do. But, strong he is. Fine everything will be."   
  
The small form walked away from Bant and she watched him retreat and took a deep breath trying to clear her mind. "I hope you're right." She whispered. "Because I don't want to think what will happen if you're wrong."   
  
~*~ 

"It is better that ten guilty persons escape than one innocent suffer."   
~William Blackstone   
  
~*~   
  
The Council Chambers were always a beautiful sight to behold. The large circular structure, highest peak in Coruscant, overlooked everything on the busy city planet. The view was unlike anything else anyone could see- it was truly breathtaking. But, right now, to one certain Knight, the view meant nothing. As a matter of fact, the vertigo that normally never effected Obi-Wan hit him full tilt as soon as he stepped into the Chamber and the doors slammed behind him.   
  
With the sealing of the doors, the young man knew he was trapped. He wasn't sure why he felt this claustrophobic yet something was telling him that, no matter how innocent he was, things were not going to work out for him.   
  
"What is the meaning of this interruption?" One thing that helped to ease the young Jedi was that the Council seemed unprepared for the disruption that Yain caused when he stormed in pushing Obi-Wan in front of him. Knowing that the Council wasn't up-to-date eased the Knight a bit. If they didn't know what was going on, how was he to?   
  
"This man is under arrest for murder." Well, now Obi-Wan knew the way to phase the Council. In all of his twenty-seven years, no matter what Qui-Gon and he threw at them they never once seemed phased. Now, however, they looked plowed. Secretly, the Knight knew it would either be his Master or himself that cause such a disruption. He only hoped Qui-Gon was smiling someplace, because this wasn't funny in the least to him right now.   
  
"Murder?" Adi Gallia leaned forward in her chair and linked her fingers. Obi-Wan always liked the young female of the Council and loved how she could through a man off just by the way she stared at them. Yain, unfortunately, didn't seem to be one of those men.   
  
"Yes." He nodded. "Murder." The man behind Obi-Wan stepped forward. "How is it that this Galaxy Renounce Council cannot know when one of their own is murdered by one of their own!?!" Yain's voice was near yelling.   
  
"Shielded these rooms are from the Force." Was all Yoda said in explanation.   
  
"Well, then." Yain started. "Let me be the first to inform you that Master Tahl was murdered earlier today." With a quick nod from Depa, an aid that was standing in the room exited and, Obi-Wan figured, was going to research the validity of this report.   
  
The Chamber doors shut for the second time and the younger man could feel all eyes of the Council members boring into him. He wanted to say something, but what could he say that they wouldn't already expect? He knew he'd done nothing wrong and so letting this run its course was, he felt, the best plan of action.   
  
"Now, how do you know Knight Kenobi murdered Master Tahl?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asked of the duo.   
  
"There was evidence in his quarters."   
  
"Are you certain it relates to Tahl's murder?"   
  
Yain turned and looked at Mace. "It is off being examined as we speak."   
  
"Why are you so quick to blame Obi-Wan Kenobi?" And now, Yain turned to Poof. The Master's head swayed side to side and the young Knight recognized this as a sign of agitation.   
  
"We have our reasons." The young man in binders had his interest was suddenly peaked. ~They had reasons?~ Surely, nothing that had happened between he and Tahl could give them reasons to think he would want he dead.   
  
Surely, they were making something out of…   
  
And then the Knight remembered.   
  
~*~   
  
iYesterday/i   
  
"Ha! That's game!" Tahl gloated, her sightless eyes shining with mirth.   
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi sighed for the fourth time; she'd won- again. It was almost becoming embarrassing that he was so worthless in the game of chess.   
  
"So, shall we play again?" She prompted with a little bit of hope in her voice. Bant, her Padawan, was away with friends that she had made off Temple grounds and Obi-Wan's Padawan was off on another planet with other students. Thus, the two Knights were finding companionship together.   
  
"Fine." Obi-Wan answered through gritted teeth. He truly didn't want to play again, but it was either this, sit at home by himself or train with Mace. He body began to protest just thinking about training with Master Windu. Tahl laid out the chess pieces carefully and sat back waiting for Obi-Wan to make the first move.   
  
The Knight scrutinized and finally moved. He waited until Tahl moved and so forth- before long the two were well involved in their game. And fairly soon after that Tahl won---again.   
  
"You know, I don't see how you ever bested Qui-Gon considering he could best me." She waved at the board. "And you can't best me even without my sight." She took a dramatic sigh. "T'is a sad, sad day when one cannot beat a cripple."   
  
Obi-Wan jerked his eyes off the board. "You're not a cripple." He defended, never having heard Tahl refer to herself as so. "You can do many things better than I can." He supplied.   
  
Her laughter echoed in the room. "Of course I can." She teased in her own way. "Tea?"   
  
The Knight nodded his head, knowing that she understood and watched her leave to get them their drinks. He had long since learned to offer to help her- a good swat on the cheek had taught him that lesson.   
  
The tea returned along with Tahl and the two sat in companionable silence sharing the peace and quiet with each other. Before Qui-Gon's death, Tahl and Obi-Wan got along just fine, but there was still distance between them- namely do to age. However, since the Master's death the two had become closer; bonded over the loss of someone they both cared deeply for. Even though Obi-Wan and Bant had grown up together he found himself seeking out Tahl almost as much as he did Bant. The reason? He didn't know truly, but there was something about the Master that he found comforting. He always looked on her like an aunt or, perhaps, even a mother. She was family to him.   
  
"So, how are Anakin and you getting along? You know, I was thinking about the two of you and how you could work on your bonding a bit more." And just like family, she knew how to get under his skin.   
  
"We're fine." Obi-Wan stated while drinking his tea.   
  
"I never said you weren't, but there seems to be something missing in your bond, am I right?"   
  
Of course, she was right, the young Knight knew this. Anakin and he hadn't been able to get a proper bond save for one time in a deep meditation. But just because she was right didn't mean he wanted her to stick her nose in his business. Over the past two years, which he had been raising his Padawan, Tahl always found an opportunity to offer advice. Sometimes the young man was thankful, others, like now, he didn't want her intrusion.   
  
"We're fine." He reiterated.   
  
"And I never said you weren't, I'm just trying to help."   
  
For some reason, Obi-Wan lost his temper. "Well, why don't you help by minding your own business? You might have done a wonderful job raising Bant and, Sith, you helped to raise me, but you don't understand Anakin and myself." He paused to take a deep breath. "We're different and I don't need you telling me what I should or shouldn't do with him."   
  
The young man stood and put the drink down on her table. "Go raise your own Padawan and leave mine alone." He demanded before leaving her quarters. Once outside he felt his anger leave him in a rush. Why did he explode at Tahl like that? She had only been trying to help.   
  
The young Knight took another breath and got ready to turn around and apologize when the door slide open and Tahl stood there staring at him although not really seeing him.   
  
"Don't apologize now." She simply said. "You're still angry and I want you to think through what you're going to say." She turned and left the rebuked Knight standing speechless.   
  
"Tahl---" He began, but she turned around with a small smile on her face.   
  
"Tomorrow you can tell me you're sorry and bake me a cake." And then the door slide shut.   
  
Obi-Wan stood for a moment longer before heading off home- he had to learn how to bake a cake.   
  
iPresent /i  
  
"And so," Yain began right as the recording cut off just after Obi-Wan yelled at Tahl. "As heard by this recording in Tahl room, Obi-Wan Kenobi left at odds with Master Tahl and later she was murdered. Who better had a chance and who better had a reason? Obviously Knight Kenobi was fed up with Tahl's simple involvement in his life and wanted to be rid of her.\." The young Knight opened his mouth to argue about the misinterpretation of everything, but found nothing *had* been misinterpreted. What had happened was a misunderstanding between two Jedi, but surely, it wasn't something that would result in one wanting to kill another, and certainly not in Obi-Wan wanting to murder Tahl! Not only that, but this recording had missed everything that occurred outside of the common room- the quick banter of humor between the two that obviously showed things were going to be all right.   
  
"Why was Mater Tahl's room bugged?" Poof questioned the obvious. Though no one looked it, all were quiet surprised, Obi-Wan the most, to watch Yain produce a recording of the murdered Master's room.   
  
"She was fearing for her life." Yain answered simply. "She told this much to the investigators."   
  
"Why would she not come to us?" Depa wondered to Yain and the Council.   
  
"Come to us, she did. Told he to go to the police, I did." All eyes turned to Yoda.   
  
"What?" Even Piell asked clearly baffled.   
  
"Worried for her life due to recent mission from Telti she was. Worried also for her Padawan. Told me not to let other Jedi know and handle it herself with professionals, she would."   
  
No one said anything, but Obi-Wan knew that this was going to bring up some arguments during the next Council meeting. If one of their own was in trouble the other Jedi were supposed to help, not be left in the dark.   
  
Yain let silence fall into the room for a moment before speaking again. "I have requested that Knight Kenobi be brought down to our cells and held there." A piece of paper was held up in the man's hand and Obi-Wan wagered that was the appeal.   
  
"I'm sorry, but anything that involves the Jedi will remain at the Temple." Adi informed, not unkindly, but definitely not leaving room open for argument.   
  
"I have it straight from the highest people."   
  
Mace held up a hand silencing any other arguments. "Dealings about Jedi and with Jedi are dealt with inside the Temple. That is fact. We will not try our own if the Senate would like, but we will hold our own." The Master leaned back as if daring Yain to argue.   
  
The officer took that dare. "I am ordered not to leave the Jedi Temple without Knight Kenobi in my possession. He is wanted for murder and I do not care if it is of the murder of a Jedi or not. The fact is, Master Windu, that Master Tahl came to us for help, we supplied it and now that she has been murdered, it is still our case." He paused for a moment. "I will not leave without Kenobi and that's final."   
  
And so, the clash of wills began with Obi-Wan's freedom on stack. The young Knight just gave up listening to what the others in the room argued about; he didn't care. He stared straight ahead at the tile on the floor barely hearing the words coming from Yain or a Master. In the pit of his stomach, he knew something was wrong, something more than just Tahl being murdered. There was something going on that he wasn't privy too and he didn't like to be in the middle of it all.   
  
"Silence!" The loud voice of Eeth Koth stopped the current argument between Yain and Mace about where to hold Obi-Wan.   
  
"This is getting nothing done." The Master stated. At that moment, the doors were gently opened by the aid that had left nearly a half an hour ago. The young Padawan moved towards Yoda and stood between the small Master and Mace.   
  
"Yes?" Windu prompted.   
  
"I have received word from the healers that Master Tahl was brought in early this morning due to a call by her Padawan. Master Tahl sustained a lethal wound to her back from a blaster." The young man looked around quickly and then took his leave when Poof nodded at him.   
  
"Sad news this is." Now that it was confirmed, the Council Members bowed their heads and silently mourned for a moment. Yain, although still fuming from the argument that had ended so abruptly, took the hint and remained silent with the Jedi who mourned their peer.   
  
Obi-Wan bowed his head and felt his heart beating against his chest. Bant---he had forgotten about Bant. What she had to be thinking right now?!? If she knew that he was suspected for Tahl's murdered she had to be dying inside. Her best friend wanted for the murder of her Master. It was unheard of.   
  
The moment of remembrance passed and Koth spoke again. "Obviously, arguing is getting us no where. The Coruscant Forces want Knight Kenobi with them and Jedi always hold their own. So, what are you to do?" He posed the question to everyone.   
  
"Let me go with Yain." Obi-Wan hadn't even realized he was speaking until the words were actually out of his mouth. As soon as he said it though, he knew this was what he wanted. He couldn't stand to be in the Temple with everyone around him knowing what he had done or at least what he had been accused of. Most of all though, he couldn't stand to think what Bant would be thinking.   
  
He needed to get out of the Temple and let things get sorted out by the Council. He had faith in them. He also had faith in the Force and knew that things would work out because he had done nothing wrong and, in the end, that was the truth. He understood that someone had murdered his friend and that someone could still be in the Temple. If he was out of the way, perhaps, the investigation could continue and bring about new information on the real killer.   
  
The young Knight knew that whomever had harmed Tahl would pay. Once he was freed of the charges, if the killer was not found, he would find them and make them pay for what they had done. He knew all to well what Bant was going through and would have given anything not to let her feel that pain. Since he couldn't stop what had happened, he would make certain that this killer knew never to mess with the Jedi again.   
  
"You wish to leave the Temple?" Depa question clearly shocked by the change. Most Jedi would want- beg- to stay at the Temple. To want to leave was---well near unheard of.   
  
"Yes." The Knight bowed. "By remaining in the Temple I feel I will hinder the process of searching for real the killer." Obi-Wan hoped the Council got the implied message that he was not the murderer. "If the Senate wants me to leave and go with Yain then that might be for the best." The young man suddenly locked eyes with Master Yoda.   
  
The small Yoda seemed to be staring at him almost---sadly? Did Master Yoda think he had murdered Tahl? Gods, he hoped not! But, as Obi-Wan looked deeper into the small Master's eyes he didn't see the judgment of guilty bestowed on him, but rather he saw pity and--guilt? Obi-Wan almost opened his mouth to question the small Master when Yain reared him back.   
  
"I will take Kenobi with me and then we can begin to set up court dates." The young Knight felt himself being pulled back, but he didn't turn around. Rather he kept his eyes on Yoda.   
  
Obi-Wan held Yoda's gaze until the large Council doors slammed blocking his view. Finally, the young man turned around and began to walk with Yain instead of against him. Yet, he couldn't shake the strange look he had seen in Yoda's eyes.   
  
What was the Master hiding from him?   
  
~*~   
  
"Knowledge itself is power."   
~Francis Bacon   
  
~*~   
  
Tapping his foot impatiently, Garen waited for the Council Members to finish speaking with Obi-Wan. He sat and sat…   
  
…and sat until finally a claw touched his knee making him remove his eyes from the tiled floor. He looked and saw Master Yaddle just at his feet.   
  
"Go to your quarters, you should." She gently pressed.   
  
"I'm waiting for Obi-Wan, Master." Garen bowed his head to the small troll.   
  
"Busy, he is."   
  
The young pilot nodded. "I understand but I can wait."   
  
Yaddle nodded her small head. "Know what is going on, do you?"   
  
The young man shrugged his shoulders. "Not completely." He replied.   
  
"Ah, not completely, but not completely not."   
  
"Master?" Garen asked, confused even more by the small Master.   
  
"Know some things you do. Just do not know what these things are or what they mean."   
  
The young Jedi took a moment to comprehend what Yaddle was saying. He knew something was going on with Obi-Wan- something bad. He knew that Master Tahl had been murdered. He thought there was something going on between the two different events, but he wasn't sure exactly what.   
  
"Yes, Master Yaddle. I know some things, but don't know others."   
  
The small Master nodded again. "Will you walk with me?"   
  
Garen knew it wasn't much of a question, but more of an order. He stood and took his place by Yaddle.   
  
"Some things I have to tell you." Was all she said as the two of them walked off- away from the Council Rooms. Moments later, Obi-Wan exited.   
  
~*~   
  
  
"Truth exists; only lies are invented."   
~Georges Braque   
  
~*~   
  
The walk from the Council Room to the transport to take him to the Courscant jail was less embarrassing for the young Knight. Most Jedi were now in their quarters and those that were walking through the hallways he didn't recognize. He was thankful, beyond thankful actually, that he didn't see Bant and only hoped that she didn't believe what people told her about his guilt.   
  
He knew Bant and knew her well enough that he trusted her not to listen to rumors, but to her heart. He only hoped her heart told her the truth.   
  
As Obi-Wan stepped into the transport that Yain brought, a thought hit him full tilt.   
  
His Padawan.   
  
What was he supposed to do about and with his apprentice? The boy would be off planet and the young man knew that, even if things went as smoothly as possible, he wouldn't be able to go home in two days to greet his apprentice. What would Anakin do? Or, more importantly, what would Anakin think?   
  
The Padawan and Master had a good relationship. Sure they weren't as bonded as some teams, but they had a close friendship. It was as if they both had filled the void of what they had lost almost two years ago on Naboo. Both had lost their parents and found each other; it was only a matter of time until the two became close like friends or perhaps siblings.   
  
With Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan had found a parent. He and his Master had been friends, of course, but there was something deeper; a sense of protection and love. With Anakin there was still that closeness, but it was as friends. Both would lay down their lives for each other in a second, but the young Knight wondered if it was more because of duty than love.   
  
With Qui-Gon it had always been because of love.   
  
With Anakin it felt more like duty.   
  
Regardless, though, the young man cared for his apprentice and knew his Padawan cared for him. That was why he felt the first string of worry climbing inside of him. When Anakin heard his Master was being held for murder, things would go crazy inside the Temple. His apprentice was nothing if not loud. He could already picture his Padawan charging in on the Council demanding to know what happened.   
  
Obi-Wan shut his eyes hoping he would awake and find everything to be a huge misunderstanding. Sadly, when he opened his eyes, he was still in the transport with Yain behind him. The Knight took a deep breath to calm himself and silently told his mind that things would work out. He knew it.   
  
He had faith.   
  
~*~   
  
"Anakin Skywalker?" The young boy opened his eyes and groaned in protest of being awaken so early. He focused and saw Knight Y'earal leaning over him. The young Knight's hair was a mess and clearly showed she was awaken from a sleep.   
  
Anakin nodded his head letting her know he was awake. "There's a message for you from Coruscant." That caught the boy's attention and he jumped off of his bed, hitting the floor and heading towards the small communication consul.   
  
He knew the message had to be from Obi-Wan and was eager to see what the Knight had to say. He missed his Master (though he would never tell him so) and really wanted to hear from him. He couldn't wait to get home and spend time with the older Knight and start training again.   
  
"Anakin." He spoke into the device and waited for the other end to activate.   
  
It did so and the young Jedi was disappointed to, not see his Obi-Wan, but rather Council Member Master Windu. The boy bowed to the screen remembering his manners.   
  
"Padawan Skywalker." Mace began and paused. "We need you to come back to the Temple now."   
  
The young apprentice stared at the image for a few moments wondering what had happened or what was wrong. He summed everything up into one question: "Why?"   
  
Mace notice Knight Y'earal had returned with the small brown bag that the Padawans were allowed to take on the trip. She held it up for the Master to see and he nodded to her. "There's a bit of a situation here." He said simply and Anakin felt even more confused.   
  
"Is something wrong with Obi-Wan?" All of a sudden, fears swarmed inside of him. What if his Master was sick? What if he had been injured? What if he was dying? Force! What if he was dead? Surely he would have felt something if that had happened, wouldn't he?!?   
  
"Certain things have occurred and we need you back at the Temple. Your Master is fine, young Padawan, but all things are not well."   
  
Anakin nodded his head. "How will I leave?" The only shuttle he knew of was the one that brought everyone to the camp and surely they wouldn't make everyone leave because of him.   
  
"Knight Y'earal has a transport and will bring you back home. May the Force be with you." The communication ended and Anakin just stared until the young Knight touched his shoulder.   
  
"We should be going." The boy nodded and followed her out to a small waiting transport.   
  
Something felt wrong to the apprentice. There was something more going on, but he didn't know what. All he knew was Obi-Wan was in more trouble than the Council member was saying and he didn't like that idea one bit. As the Knight drove away from the planet, Anakin could feel his concern multiplying- the Force was telling him something was terribly wrong.   
  
~*~   
  
Obi-Wan stepped off the transport and stared up at the large, intimidating building of the Coruscant Police Forces. The building was of a flawless stainless silver that reflected everything like a mirror. The only thing on the outside was a large statue, made of the same silver as the building, of blind justice. The large robed figure stood with the justice scales out stretched and a blindfold covering her eyes. She stood tall and proud, and Obi-Wan watched his reflection in the base of her. He wondered how many guilty people looked into her and saw themselves staring back, saw the guilt in their eyes shining brightly back at them. He wondered how many people looked at her and silently begged her to cheat, just one time, so they could go home free. As Obi-Wan looked up at her, he hoped she would understand and see the truth.   
  
Yain lead the young man inside and instantly all eyes turned on him. It wasn't hard to guess why, either. Jedi robes were highly recognizable on Coruscant and the young Knight knew that everyone was clearly confused to see a Jedi inside the station. Much less, in binders. He shamefully hung his head, adverting anyone eyes, and kept in step with Yain as he was lead back.   
  
//Master?//   
  
Obi-Wan's step faltered for a moment and he nearly ran into Yain. Surely he hadn't just 'heard' Anakin? The boy was still away and, while on the trip, they were supposed to be blocked form the Masters. If he heard him---   
  
//Master?//   
  
Of Force, his apprentice was back on planet!   
  
//What's happening?//   
  
He wanted to tell his Padawan everything. He wanted to let the boy know that everything was a mistake, but at that very moment the Force was pulled from him. Literally. He, in all his years as a Jedi, had moments without the Force. He'd been given drugs that blocked out the Force, he'd been given restraints that withheld him from accessing the Force, and he'd blocked it out himself for training or other reasons, but never had he felt anything like this.   
  
There were no drugs involved, no special binders and nothing of his own-doing, someone had literally pulled the Force away from him. He felt it ripped away and it left him gasping for air. It wasn't painful, per say, just shocking. One moment he was establishing a bond with his Padawan and the next he felt---empty. No one had that kind of power to block the Force from him. The only ones he knew that could---   
  
The Council.   
  
Oh Sith. The young Knight felt his breath catch in his throat. The Council had blocked the Force from him. Why? Why had they done that?   
  
The young Knight suddenly felt hurt and very alone. How could the Council remove the only sense of peace that he would have during this less than normal time? How could they not tell him or give him any warning?   
  
"Feels strange doesn't it?" Obi-Wan turned his eyes to Yain.   
  
"What?" He asked, not comprehending.   
  
"Without that Force thingy of yours, I bet you feel weird." The man grinned.   
  
And then Obi-Wan knew what was going on. Yain had not informed the young Knight that, by occupying him downtown, he would have to relinquish his bonds as a Jedi, namely the Force. The Council must have known and assumed the young man did, too.   
  
"Why did you have to do that?" The Knight prayed he didn't sound as desperate as he felt.   
  
"Don't want you to pull any Jedi tricks on us." Yain laughed and another officer by him joined in.   
  
Obi-Wan didn't say anything for they was nothing he could do or say anyway. He only wished things would be over with soon.   
  
He hated this.   
  
~*~   
  
Anakin stood next to Depa who placed a warm hand on his shoulder. "This is what has to be done."   
  
The boy nodded, but didn't seem convinced. He stepped away from the Master and headed towards his room. A soft tear trickled down his face as he walked through the hallways.   
  
"I'm sorry, Master." He whispered to himself and he was sorry. Sorry that Obi-Wan had to go through this and didn't know anything that was going on.   
  
It was wrong, but, as Depa had said, it was what had to be done. Still, Anakin couldn't help but feel sick to his stomach over everything that was happening, regardless of what everyone told him.   
  
He knew that what the Council told him was 'The Law' so to speak, but this, as he had said to himself many times in the last hour, this just felt wrong. He loved his Master, not so much as a father, but as a friend an---older brother would be the best summary. He felt like he was betraying Obi-Wan by being, for lack of a better word, deceitful.   
  
He never wanted to harm or lie to his Master, and now, he had done both. Well, he hadn't lied or harmed his Master, he reasoned, but he wasn't being honest and that was just as bad in the boy's eyes. Something told him that this was bigger than what even the Council was telling him.   
  
"I still don't fell right about doing this." The young boy sighed to his new companion, Depa having left to be with the Council members. The Jedi next to him also sighed.   
  
"Either do I, but---" Anakin knew what came next and held up a hand to silence her.   
  
"I know." He said in a hushed tone and felt a soft hand gently stroke the top of his head.   
  
"When you're older you will understand why we're doing this."   
  
Anakin looked up. "But, Master Tahl, I want to understand now."   
  
The female Jedi sighed and shook her head. "You won't be able to yet. Give it time, young Padawan." She sighed sadly. "Time." She repeated and looked out to the Coruscant skyline. Time is what she had told Obi-Wan's apprentice, but she wasn't sure if time could heal this wound that would begin. This was the ultimate betray done by her and the Council. They were using Obi-Wan- plain and simple. Worst of all though, he hadn't a clue.   
  
He didn't know what was happening.   
  
And inside, Tahl's heart breaking because of this.   
  
"I'm so sorry, Obi-Wan." She whispered to herself and then slowly guided Anakin back to her quarters where the boy would be staying for the time.   
  
~*~ 

"And maybe, I'll find out, a way to make it back someday.   
To watch you, to guide you.   
Through the darkest of your days."   
  
~The Calling   
  
~*~   
  
The young Knight sat dumbly silent in the small holding cell while Yain and the other men that had entered his apartment spoke just outside. Obi-Wan wasn't sure what was being said, and he didn't really care. His mind was elsewhere; namely with his Padawan. The boy was back home- he knew that- but why?   
  
Had the Council told Anakin what happened? Had they told his apprentice that he was being charged with a Knight's murder? Or was he home for another reason? Did he get in trouble? Was he hurt? So many questions and no way to get the answers he wanted.   
  
Obi-Wan sighed mentally. This was getting him no where- all he was doing was running himself around in circles. He needed to clear his thoughts; he needed to meditate. And yet---he couldn't.   
  
The young man cursed the Council and his own stupidity. He cursed the Council members for not reminding him that the Force would be removed from him when he released himself to Yain and he cursed himself for not remembering that. How could he agree to come here? What was it that guided him in this direction? The Knight sighed again.   
  
He needed to collect his thoughts and figure things out logically. One- he was being held for a murder he didn't commit and yet was accused of. Okay, he could deal with that. Once the Police Forces got back the DNA on the sample found in his room he'd be free. However, next, Tahl was killed- murdered in the Temple- why and by who? The young man had spent a fair amount of time with her in the last couple of days and she had never once let on that something was wrong. So, what happened? Obi-Wan hadn't any idea where to start other than with the information Yain he given in the Council Room.   
  
Somehow, Tahl knew her life was in danger, but didn't want to the Jedi to help. That didn't make sense to the Knight. Why would a Jedi not want help from their own?   
  
The young man snorted to himself at the irony of his thought; he'd just refused the help of the Jedi hours before. If he'd stayed at the Temple, he would have the Force, he would have the Council and his Padawan. Why did he want to turn his back from them? And, more importantly, why did Tahl?   
  
The last bit of information, that kept circling the Knight's head, was the way that Yoda had been staring. It was nothing- just a look- but there was something to it. He didn't know what it was that kept him coming back to that, but there was something.   
  
He was sure of it.   
  
He'd known Yoda all his life, the old Master was one of the few that a young Obi-Wan felt he could go and talk to; he use to tell the Council member about his deepest fears and worries. The Master was always kind to him and expressed patience. Obi-Wan also knew that Yoda was the single most pulling force in getting him with Qui-Gon. He was eternally grateful to the Council Member for that and would always be. Yet, because he'd known Yoda for so long and so well, he also knew that the Master sometimes to let the Force guide him, and he did things that, at the time, didn't seem right or logical.   
  
Obi-Wan's initiate days were a mixture of anxiety, stress, and fear because Yoda was 'saving' him for Qui-Gon Jinn. In the end, yes, the young man would never have wanted another Master, but, at the time, those few months before he turned thirteen were the worst of his life. He had never felt more unworthy of being a Jedi then he did during that period; save for a certain event that occurred on Naboo, which felt like a lifetime ago.   
  
So, the young Knight mused, that look Yoda gave him, what if it was saying sorry for something that had happened or was going to happen? What if Yoda was up to his old tricks again at the young man's expense? Obi-Wan quickly shook his head to clear his thoughts. That was not possible. He was making judgment calls that he didn't have the right to make. Yoda was obviously sorry and at unease over the events that had occurred. The Master wanted the young Knight to know that things would be all right.   
  
Or, at least, that's what Obi-Wan hoped.   
  
~*~   
  
Night fell quickly and soon the inside of the Coruscant Police Forces emptied. Since his arrival, the young Knight had remained in the small holding cell and no one came in to update him or anything. He slowly was beginning to lose that small amount of patience he'd been able to establish when the cell door opened. He saw Yain standing in the entryway with a small smile of satisfaction on his face. Instantly, the young man knew this wasn't going to be news he wanted.   
  
"The DNA is a match. Congratulations." The dry humor made Yain smile even larger while Obi-Wan tried to take a calming breath. This was not good to say the least.   
  
"You're going to be staying here until we talk to the Senate and figure out a trial date." The man leaned against the side of the door jam and crossed his arms in a totally relaxed manner. "You know, I've never actually arrested a Jedi or brought one to trial." He looked up and caught the Knight's eye. "This will be interesting." Another smile that clearly showed Yain thought it would be fun, too. Obi-Wan said nothing and waited for the officer to leave before losing his face of calm composure.   
  
Clearly someone had it in for him at the Temple. Him and Tahl. The question was who? He wasn't the most popular among those at the Temple, and the Council dreaded his stubborn behavior, but did he really have such an enemy at the Temple that they would want him charged with murder? Not since Bruck had the young man known anyone that truly despised him; other than some factions on certain planets, but they would have no access to the Temple. Besides, even if it was one of those many factions, the number would be so high that the young Knight wouldn't even know where to start. It was easier to assume that it was someone within the Temple, but, again, who?   
  
Obi-Wan pulled his legs to his chest, an action that, since his youth, he did whenever he felt confused, hurt, or just sad. The Knight rested his head on his knees and sighed deeply trying to think of anyone that would have reason to hurt him as he hurt now.   
  
He realized that, although he only had few acquaintances and even fewer close friends, he had no enemies there that he was aware of. Who was lurking in the shadows that secretly wanted him gone? The Jedi's mind was a blank.   
  
With another weary sigh, the young man closed his eyes and rested his chin atop of his knees.   
  
Just outside the young Jedi's cell, a figure stood and looked in, watching the young man sadly. "My poor Padawan." A deep baritone voice whispered to himself as he watched over Obi-Wan. He wanted to do- to offer- so much more, but was powerless to do so.   
  
All he had to give were words that fell on deaf ears.   
  
Qui-Gon watched over his apprentice with a father-like protectiveness and would continue to do so through this whole ordeal. The young man was clueless about what was being planned for him, but the Jedi Master was not. He knew exactly what was happening and despised the Council, and even Tahl, for their underhanded deeds.   
  
This was not the way of the Jedi.   
  
And yet, he could also see no other way to get accomplished what needed to be done, but that didn't mean he liked the idea of his Padawan being played like a puppet. He wanted to protect his son until the end of time, and right now, he was not protecting him from anything.   
  
The older man sighed in sync with the younger man who still rested his head on his knees. Regardless, if Obi-Wan knew he was there or not, the Master would not leave him. Taking silent steps inside the jail cell, the older Jedi took a seat next to his apprentice.   
  
He would watch over his Padawan as he had promised to do so many years ago.   
  
~*~   
  
"Nil desperandrum."   
(Never despair).   
~Horace   
  
~*~   
  
The night at the Temple was spent in complete silence. The Council Room, though normally empty, held just over twelve occupants. The Council Members all sat in their appropriate seats while the remaining Jedi sat around the room. No one said anything, because nothing could be said.   
  
They all knew what they were doing and knew what had to be done, but that didn't make it any easier. There was nothing they could say to each other that would ease their guilty conscious. They knew, as they sat there, in the safety and comfort of the Temple with the Force swirling around them, that one of their own was desperately alone and it was their doing.   
  
No one was going to be resting easy.   
  
One member in the room was, for the most part, clueless about the future that was quickly coming. Anakin Skywalker only knew his Master was being held in jail under the pretense of a crime. Master Tahl had told the young boy to not worry about what was going to happen. She told him that everyone knew what was going on and he didn't need to concern himself.   
  
The young apprentice, in response, told Tahl that he felt what he was doing, not letting Obi-Wan know he knew something was going on, was wrong. Yet, Anakin wasn't sure why it felt so wrong. There was no malice in the other Jedi, no one wanted to harm his Master, but they wanted something and it seemed the young Knight was the only way to get what they wanted.   
  
However, the Council and Tahl had told him again and again that this was what had to be done and he would know things when he had to know them. The Padawan wanted to argue, but knew better and kept his mouth shut. Anakin trusted the Council and knew that they would never go too far.   
  
Soon his Master would be back home and everything would be as it should be.   
  
Morning flooded into the Council Chambers awaking Anakin and causing the others to face the new day. It was going to be an important day.   
  
And a hard one.   
  
Anakin rubbed a hand over his eyes removing the sleep remnants. He looked up at Tahl and smiled knowing she could sense the gesture. "Good morning." He offered in greeting.   
  
"Morning." She answered, but did not smile. It was not a time for smiling.   
  
"What's going on today?" The boy could sense something big was happening today, perhaps even this morning.   
  
"The beginning of the end." Tahl replied ominously. Anakin said nothing, but took in the Master's words. He was right; something was going on today and, apparently, it wasn't something good.   
  
~*~   
  
Sleep never came to the Obi-Wan because his thoughts remained entertained elsewhere. The young knight knew he was innocent, but did the others? Was the Council ready to condemn him for murder? Was his apprentice already looking for a new Master? Did Bant wish him ill and curse his name? He hoped not. He prayed that they knew him better than to think he was capable of murder. Not only of slaying just anyone, but of one of his friends whom he cared deeply for.   
  
The young man spent the night thinking of a hundred plus things and in the morning, when Yain came with breakfast and the young Jedi was already awake awaiting news.   
  
He got just that.   
  
Yain threw papers at the young Jedi whose quick reflexes allowed him to catch them before they scattered everywhere. Obi-Wan took the papers and quickly ran his eyes over them, as he did so Yain began a quick explanation.   
  
"Last night, my men worked very hard and pulled together out case in record time. Being a Jedi and all we want to get this into the courts as soon as possible." Obi-Wan's eyes fell on the second page- request of a speedy trial. "Well, we got everything together and headed down to the Senate offices early this morning and guess what?" The young Knight flipped to the third page- it held the trial date. It was this afternoon.   
  
The Jedi looked up to the man who was smiling still waiting for an answer to his playful question. "The trial is today?" Obi-Wan offered in a deadpan voice.   
  
"Yuppers!" Yain laughed lightly. "We work fast when we want to."   
  
"Who is defending me?" The young man hadn't even had time to consider who would help him. In normal circumstances when a Jedi was being tried for something (which in itself was odd) another Jedi would represent them. Of course, in normal circumstances, said Jedi would have remained at the Temple and the court proceedings would take longer than fourteen hours. Quite obviously, this was not a normal circumstance.   
  
"No one."   
  
Obi-Wan snapped quickly back to reality and out of his thoughts. *No one*, but that wasn't right. Even if it wasn't a Jedi he had the right to council.   
  
"I think we need to work that out some." The Jedi stated in a clear voice that was somewhat tight with tension.   
  
"Well, let me explain it to you." Yain suddenly started to look down at his fingernails picking at invisible dirt. The casualness of his demeanor grated Obi-Wan. This man was acting like he was having a conversation about the weather, not his future! "The Senate said that, since you refused to stay at the Temple, a Jedi representative wouldn't be offered."   
  
The young Knight resisted the urge to inform Yain that he was going to be forced to leave the Temple anyway. In truth, it was Obi-Wan's doing and decision to leave the Temple, trying to argue would just result in unneeded stress.   
  
"So, if I get no Jedi representation, shouldn't I still receive someone?" The Knight was playing dumb, but he knew the law. Anyone, no matter how much money they had or what they had done received free representation at trial.   
  
It was law.   
  
"True. That is how it works." Obi-Wan almost let a satisfied smile cross his lips. "Usually." The thought of a smile died quickly. "The laws states that 'any resident placed under arrest on the planet Coruscant will receive representation and a quick, speedy trial.' If you go and read what a resident is you'll find it says 'a resident is anyone who has occupied Coruscant for over two years, pays the planets' monthly tax, and does not have a declared residency anywhere else.' This, of course, helps us clean out our jail and send off-planet fugitives to their homes." Yain paused for a moment, swallowing. "Now, you're smart I sure, can you find the problem?"   
  
Obi-Wan felt like a two year old being asked to recite his 'ABCs'. Of course he realized the problem- Jedi didn't pay any type of planetary tax and therefore, technically they weren't a resident of Coruscant. The laws didn't apply.   
  
"Yes, I do." The young man acknowledged. "But, if I'm not a resident here then how can I be tried here?"   
  
"Where else would you go? Jedi have no citizenship anywhere- you're nomads actually. With this in mind, the Senate had to do something with you and decided that, since the crime took place here and you have no where else to go, you should be tried here."   
  
"Just without any representation." Obi-Wan added.   
  
"Exactly."   
  
The young Knight was finding himself getting more frustrated by the minute. This was completely unfair, and yet, sadly, it all went by the law. There was nothing he could do to argue with what had been decided on.   
  
"Also," Obi-Wan turned to see what else Yain had to say. "The Senate figured that you're smart enough to be able to defend yourself."   
  
The faith did nothing to ease the Knight any. It was going to be him against well-trained prosecutors. Even being a Jedi didn't help him- he was facing terrible odds.   
  
"What about evidence? You have items from my apartment I haven't even been able to go back there. And what about witnesses? I'm sure you have a few lined up, do I get to talk to them? Don't I have a right to try and build a case for myself?" The young Jedi couldn't see how things could be so one sided, how could he be expected to save himself with---nothing?   
  
"The only evidence we have is the cloth and the tape. We don't have any witnesses because none would help the case any." Yain paused a moment to collect his thoughts. "The Senate brought this to our attention to and so, before your trial, you have one hour to go over the evidence."   
  
It was better than nothing, Obi-Wan realized, but it wasn't enough. "I need time to prepare."   
  
"You have as much time as we do." Yain retaliated.   
  
"You also have a whole circus working for you. I have myself only." The young man was fighting a losing battle---quickly.   
  
"The Senate already spoke of this and, giving your status here, you're lucky you're getting all this."   
  
The Knight didn't consider himself lucky, but he had one more avenue to try. "What did the Council have to say about this?" Surely, they would have demanded he receive more privileges.   
  
Yain shrugged his shoulders. "They haven't been told and it doesn't matter because, technically you aren't a Jedi. They hold nothing in this trial, it's you versus us."   
  
~Great~ The Knight thought. He wasn't a Jedi (technically) yet he wasn't a citizen of Coruscant.   
  
He was no one.   
  
"Surely they have a say since it was a Jedi that was murdered." Obi-Wan hoped so at least. If he could get the Council to help him, he had a chance. Without them, he wasn't sure what good he could do. Suddenly, he got a distant feeling that he was drowning. Everything was swarming over him and he could barely breathe.   
  
"Tahl came to us, as I've already said. By doing so, her murder is not a Jedi cause, but one of ours."   
  
"But she was a Jedi! That has to account for something." The young man was beginning to loose the battle to keep his calm center in check.   
  
"It means nothing." Yain looked the Knight square in the face. "She might had lived a Jedi, but she wasn't killed as one." He paused for a moment and looked the man up and down as if sizing him up. "She was just killed by one."   
  
Yain's face broke into an evil smile at the Obi-Wan face that now was marred by anger. "In an hour, I'll be back to bring you down town to the court. Be ready to defend yourself."   
  
The door shut and the young man just stood dumbfounded for a few moments until the young Jedi found himself sitting on the small bed in his cell with his head buried in his hands. What was going on? He desperately felt like everything had been planned out and was moving like a play where he was the star. He had an hour to prepare a defense that was his only chance to stay out of prison. He didn't have a chance. The Knight suddenly wondered what the Council would say to the idea that Obi-Wan was all alone in trying to save himself. Would they agree or argue? Would they demand that he get representation or say okay?   
  
Obi-Wan tried to get those thoughts out of his head. He didn't have much time now and needed to find a way defend himself with the two hours he had.   
  
~*~   
  
Yain moved out of the Jedi's cell and made the call he promised. "I did as you asked." The man no longer had the almost cruel air he'd had whist talking to Obi-Wan, but a gentle, sad voice. One of someone that was in control of something he didn't want to be.   
  
The voice on the other line gave a sigh that seemed to echo the sadness in Yain's voice. "Thank you." Was all that was said and then the line was cut. Yain fell into a chair at his desk after the link had been broken. The guilt was slowly gnawing at him, but, he had told himself again and again, that the actions he was taking fulfilled the means.   
  
Across planet, Mace Windu hung up on his end and went in search of his eleven other Council Members to tell them that the trial was going to happen as they planned. Everything was going according to their needs.   
  
~*~ 

"Show me a hero and I will write you a tragedy."   
~F. Scott Fitzgerald   
  
~*~   
  
An hour later, just as he said, Yain came to removed Obi-Wan from his cell and take him back to the Temple to examine the crime scene. From there, they would head to the court where the young Knight would have the remainder of that hour to look over the evidence that was collected.   
  
The young man had spent his time in the cell sorting out his thoughts and finding the best way to go about building his defense. Obi-Wan made the decision that going back to his room would present him with nothing since the murder had not occurred there. He needed to get to Tahl's room and told as much to Yain. The officer seemed to think it over and wasn't able to find any reason to argue so he agreed with the Knight.   
  
The duo accompanied, with three other guards, made their way back to the Temple. The young Jedi entered his home still in binders, looking ragged from the night in jail, but for once, he wasn't even slightly worried about what others would think or say. He was focused on the task at hand and that was all that occupied his mind.   
  
Tahl's room had been blocked off by tape from the Forces and left exactly as it had been when they found the Jedi. Yain un-cuffed the Knight and Obi-Wan began to examine the room looking for something that could save him. For nearly fifteen minutes, he tried to find something that would give him freedom, but nothing stood out. The young man knew he was pressed for time and sadly realized this wasn't going as he planned.   
  
Resigned, he asked to speak with the investigator in charge only to learn that he wasn't present.   
  
"How can I investigate something without him?" Obi-Wan question not all that pleasantly.   
  
"Nothing I can do. If he was here you could talk to him, but he's not here." The man replied aloofly.   
  
The young Knight wanted to scream out loud- this was unfair! He didn't care if he, 'technically', wasn't a citizen of Coruscant, there had to be some rights he possessed. Yet, clearly, Yain wasn't going to help him, the Senate wasn't helping him and the Council appeared to be out of the loop. It was just him.   
  
The young man gave a loud sigh that he didn't bother to hide from the man next to him and then asked see the evidence. Yain agreed and the two left the Temple to head to the court where the trial was to begin in less than two hours.   
  
Obi-Wan was ushered into a small conference room where three items were placed front of him. A piece of clothe with blood sat in a bag, next to that, the read-out the confirmed it was Knight Tahl's blood. There was as small recorder with the conversation that occurred only a few days ago between the two Jedi over a game of chess. The items barely helped the Knight and the defense he was trying to build. He could argue that the bloodied cloth had to be planted, but by who and when? Or more importantly why? With the conversation, he could argue that the two worked out their problems just outside of her chambers, but what proof did he have? His word and, right now, that wasn't going to account to anything.   
  
The young man ran a hand over his face. Stubble from the night spent without a fresher scrapped against his hand and Obi-Wan could almost feel that his eyes were swollen from lack of sleep. He knew he looked like hell, but there was nothing to do. Perhaps that would get him some sympathy because he sure didn't have a case to help him.   
  
For the remainder of the hour he had, the Knight looked over and thought about his defense little. He knew he was in bad shape and finally realized that there was nothing he could do.   
  
The Senate had already tried him and found him guilty- they had the power and could do what they wanted, which was quiet obvious now. The Jedi wondered how Chancellor Palpatine, who he had helped only two years previous, could let this happen. Surely the Chancellor didn't think he was guilty?   
  
Actually, in reality, Obi-Wan wasn't the least concerned with the Chancellor and what he thought. In truth, he was suddenly not concerned about much. It was as if a veil had been lifted from his eyes- he was going to be found guilty no matter how much he fought. Someone, whoever it was, had taken great pains to assure that the Knight didn't have a chance to defend himself.   
  
For some reason, this thought eased the young man's mind a bit. He would still fight in his trial, but wouldn't be the least bit surprised when he was sentenced. Obi-Wan pushed aside the evidence placed his hand atop the table and waited.   
  
Across from the young man, Qui-Gon looked sadly on at his Padawan. It was obvious that his apprentice was giving up. It broke the Master's heart. He reached out an invisible hand to Obi-Wan and gently laid it over the Knight's smaller one. He knew that contact would go unnoticed, but felt compelled to do the action anyway.   
  
"Oh, Obi-Wan, don't give in." He sadly whispered, but the young man made no sign that he heard the Master's voice.   
  
The young man took a deep breath and closed his eyes. The time for the trial would be here soon and he wanted to enjoy his freedom because he had a feeling he wouldn't be having it again for a while.   
  
~*~   
  
The Council made their way into the large trial room and took the seats at the back. Anakin Skywalker, who begged to come along with the promise he would say nothing, sat right in the middle with Yoda and Depa on either side. Bant and Garen, the only other Jedi allowed to come, sat on the end next to Mace. The Mon Calamari looked almost sickly- her pale coloring even lighter and her face held a misery to it that was heart breaking. Garen, who gently held Bant's hand, looked lost. His eyes darted around the room or down the row of Council Members; there was even a small amount of pity evident in his eyes. He, after speaking with Yaddle, knew what was going on and silently wanted to be anywhere else but here. The twelve Council Members looked as they always did- calm and in control.   
  
The youngest member present looked slightly confused, which was understandable. Anakin learned that his Master was going on trial but still no one had told him what for. However, he just kept telling himself that the Council knew what they were doing. It might grate the young Padawan, but there was nothing he could do. Yoda looked over at Depa who gave him a sad sigh. They hadn't wanted Anakin to come and witness this, but the boy had been adamant and they have caved.   
  
They hoped he didn't do anything rash when the events unfolded in the trial.   
  
~*~   
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi heard the door open and rose to his feet without being asked. He turned and faced Yain with a cool expression- one that also had an air of resignation to it. The officer held out binders to which the Knight gave his hands and allowed himself to be cuffed. The two moved out of the room while the evidence Obi-Wan was allowed to look at was removed and given the prosecutors. Less than a minute later, the Jedi was out in the trial room.   
  
When he first stepped out, Obi-Wan's quick eyes scanned the room. The audience held a few spectators he didn't know who were just there for something to do. Then his eyes fell on the Council Members, Bant, Garen and---   
  
Oh, Force.   
  
Anakin was here.   
  
Obi-Wan's breath caught in his throat. How dare the Council bring his Padawan! This was no place for the young boy, especially with what he was being tried for. Did they have no decency?   
  
The young man quickly took his eyes away from those behind him for fear his apprentice would catch his gaze. He couldn't bear to see the confusion and hurt on Anakin's face right now. The Jedi stole a glance to the prosecutors and wasn't the least surprised to see the Tricky Trio- Y'tet, Neeral, and Gisha. The three of them were the most famed prosecutors in the Inner Rim- with the most wins, over three dozen criminals on death row, and the highest payroll of any lawyers, the Trio was the one that anyone being tried didn't want to go up against.   
  
The young Knight didn't even blink an eye when he saw them- somehow he knew they would be there. Everything else was stacked against him, why not this too?   
  
Obi-Wan took his seat, all alone on his bench, while the Trio looked over notes and spoke in hushed tones.   
  
"All Rise, Judge Denola presiding." The entire room stood as a female Twi'lek strode into the room wearing the standard outfit of a judge. She sat, as did the others, and a clerk quickly called out the trial information.   
  
One of the Trio- Neeral- stood and began to ramble off some legal jargon. Anakin was listening to the lawyers drone on about legal jargon when one key word caught his attention- murder.   
  
~Murder? Of Tahl!~ The boy couldn't believe he actually had to sit here and pretend to be shocked by this charge when he knew the truth.   
  
The apprentice looked up to Depa who stared right back down.   
  
//This has to be done// He heard her say to him, but it didn't make sense.   
  
//Why him?//   
  
//You'll understand one day// Was the reply that helped little.   
  
Anakin was still uncertain about everything when the Judge spoke again.   
  
"How do you plea?" Obi-Wan met the Twi'lek's stare head on.   
  
"Not guilty." He might have everything stacked against him, but that didn't mean he was just going to give up.   
  
"Since the Senate wants this trial to move swiftly," Neeral said, "we would like to try Mr. Kenobi right now, if he agrees."   
  
"I agree." The young man said while slowly standing up to acknowledge Denola. The Judge nodded and turned back to the Trio who had met for a quick conference.   
  
"Then we would like to call Obi-Wan Kenobi to the stand."   
  
~*~   
  
~*~   
  
"It is such a secret place, the land of tears."   
~Antoine de Saint-Exupery   
  
~*~   
  
The Knight rose and made his way to the bench where he was sworn in and took a seat. For the first few minutes, the questions were in regards to the young man's name, residence, and other already known information that needed to be save on record. Before long, though, it turned into questioning over Tahl's murder.   
  
"Where were you the night of Tahl's murder?"   
  
"In my quarters."   
  
"Can anyone prove this?"   
  
The Knight wanted to sigh, what did they think? That, yes, someone could prove it but he was still on trial? The obvious questions were beginning to annoy the Knight. "No. My Padawan was off planet and no one else lives with us." How convenient, the young man silently thought.   
  
"I see." Y'tet nodded his head as if he was learning new information and needed to change his entire line of thought because he had thought Obi-Wan was innocent.   
  
"So, no one was with you all night and you had a perfect chance to kill Tahl."   
  
The Knight said nothing to that- it wasn't a question.   
  
Like a tag team, Y'tet slowly moved back to his seat and Gisha stood to take over her collages train of questioning.   
  
"Is there any reason why you would want to murder Tahl?"   
  
"No." The answer was quick and without any hesitation.   
  
"Really." The Jedi could almost see the lawyer's eyes light up. "What about any arguments you two had prior to her untimely death?"   
  
And now the tape came into play, Obi-Wan decided to get the drop on Gisha. "We have had our problem, why even the night before she was killed we had a disagreement over my Padawan, Anakin Skywalker. I became angry at her for her intrusion into my personal life, however we fixed our troubles because we were friends."   
  
Gisha, though wanting to get the drop on the tape, never lost a beat. "I see. Is there any evidence of this 'reconciliation' you two shared?"   
  
"No."   
  
"I see." She said, but her tone made it more like 'how wonderful'.   
  
And now, it was Neeral's turn to join the fray. "What about the cloth of Tahl's blood that was found in your room?"   
  
"It was planted."   
  
"Really? How do you know that?"   
  
Obi-Wan fixed his stare on the lawyer. "Because I didn't kill her."   
  
"Oh." Neeral's voice was patronizing and mocking. "So, because you say you didn't kill her we should believe you? How easily you could lie though!"   
  
It was then that Obi-Wan saw his savior- the way to prove his innocence. The young man turned quickly to the Judge.   
  
"Your Honor, I have a request for the court."   
  
Denola and the Trio looked at the Jedi with surprise, what could he possible want to bring to the trial?   
  
"What is that?"   
  
The young Knight looked directly at the Council and those Jedi for the first time. "They can tell you if I'm speaking the truth." Obi-Wan wanted to smack himself on the forehead. Why hadn't he thought of this before? It was so obvious.   
  
"How so?" The Judge questioned.   
  
"By using the Force we, the Jedi, are able to tell if someone is being honest or not."   
  
Y'tet rose to his feet. "How do we know if this is true or not?" Suddenly, the Trio found themselves on the wrong side of this trial.   
  
"We can do a quick test." The Knight offered.   
  
Gisha joined her colleges on their feet. "How do you know if the Council would play favorites or not?"   
  
"They wouldn't." Obi-Wan stated while holding Yoda's gaze.   
  
Denola thought for a moment not quite sure what to do. "Very well. We will do a test and then see what they say about Mr. Kenobi's guilt."   
  
The test was done by the Judge and Trio to prove to them the Council's ability to seek the truth. After thirty minutes, all four were convinced and agreed to let them examine Obi-Wan.   
  
The young Knight still sat on the bench and looked out at Saesee Tiin who stood in front of him. The young man stared, unwavering, into the Master's eye until he closed them in concentration.   
  
//I'm sorry// The message was sent through the Force and for the brief moment he had felt it again, but it was gone just as quickly as the statement.   
  
Obi-Wan's eyes snapped opened and he try to find his voice to ask what that message meant, when Council member Tiin spoke.   
  
"He's lying."   
  
~*~   
  
"WHAT?" Three voices cried out. One, belonging to Obi-Wan held an unmistakable amount of disbelief. Another, belonging to his Padawan, was filled with shock and, the final one went unheard, but was filled with anger and was the property of Qui-Gon Jinn.   
  
Anakin opened his mouth again to tell all- tell the court about Tahl and how she was, very much, alive, but the young boy never got the chance. A quick Force suggestion by Adi silence the child. Obi-Wan stood on the bench and was looking at the Council members with wide eyes.   
  
"What?" He asked more softly.   
  
No one met his eye. "I did *not* do this." He stated with as much force as he could muster. Qui-Gon's eyes bore into his ex-Master's back. How dare he do this! How dare he hurt his Padawan so.   
  
The young man opened his voice to argue more, when Denola slammed down the mallet silencing him.   
  
"I have heard enough."   
  
The Knight looked at her. "Wait!" He cried- everything was wrong.   
  
"No." She replied looking at the Jedi. "I have heard enough." She restated. "You are hereby sentenced to serve the a life sentence on the planet Cardia."   
  
"Wait!!" Obi-Wan tried again. Now it wasn't so much because he had been found guilty he wanted to know what was wrong with the Council. What was happening?   
  
"Silence!" The Judge's tone took on a severe edge.   
  
"Excuse me." Everyone turned back and looked at Depa. The young Knight felt hope grow in him again. Aha! They would fix it, they made a mistake and would make everything right again. "The Council wants to request that Obi-Wan be able to have access to the Force once again. Keeping him cut off requires a lot of concentration on our behalf." She quickly gesture back to Anakin. "We will keep a severe linked between Master and apprentice however."   
  
No. This wasn't right. Obi-Wan shook his head. No. Everything was different when he felt he didn't have a chance to save himself, but a few moments ago, he had the answer to everything. He was going to be free and then this happened.   
  
The Council lied.   
  
Why?   
  
"Permission is granted." The young Knight didn't even hear the Judge but suddenly felt the Force return to him full tilt. This offered him no comfort.   
  
The Council had lied. They had wanted him to be guilty.   
  
Why?   
  
What had he done that was so wrong? He always tried to be the best Jedi he could be. He had his moments of rebellion, but they were few and not nearly as great as his Master's. What had he done that made the Council lie to get him in jail?   
  
//Master!!!//   
  
The mental cry brought Obi-Wan out of his stupor.   
  
//Padawan// He gently whispered.   
  
//Why did they do that?//   
  
The boy and young man's eyes met across the room.   
  
//I don't know//   
  
Anakin, though still not able to vocalize what he knew about Tahl, suddenly knew he could tell his Master everything.   
  
//Master, Tahl---//   
  
A loud gasp sounded from the young apprentice as the Master and Padawan connection was quickly and brutally severed. Obi-Wan simply closed his eyes at the sudden emptiness that resulted. It was so much different when he lost the entire Force- then he didn't feel himself loose the connection to Anakin, but rather to everything. Now, however, this was painful.   
  
The bond being ripped out like that left a mental scar on both Jedi. An emptiness that was so apparent it was gnawing at them like a headache. Obi-Wan had felt this sensation before and, although he had been an apprentice at the time, it felt the same as it did now. He had hoped he'd never feel that quick ripping of the bond again. He was looking forward to the day when the bond would be gently dissolved in front of the Council. It now looked like that day would never come.   
  
Obi-Wan slowly opened his eyes after taking a few deep breaths. He met Anakin's tearful face, but had to look away quickly. What the boy had to think!?! Here was his Master being sent away for murder of another Jedi! Oh, Force what had happened?   
  
The courtroom occupants all watched the young Knight being ushered out and, once he was gone, everyone, the Judge and Trio alike, looked to one another. This was the first time they had ever willingly condemned an innocent person.   
  
All knew that the cause was worth it, yet, the guilt ate away at them.   
  
What had they done to this young man?   
  
~*~   
  
The next moments were a blur for the young Knight and he only was semi-aware of when he was being lead back into a small holding cell by Yain. He was ushered in and somehow found a seat on the cot in the cell. He sat and stared blankly at the floor for a few moments before the reality of everything sunk in.   
  
Slowly, the young man fell to his side and buried in face into the dust filled pillow. A chill from no where screamed through the Jedi and then a shuddering in take of air followed. The Knight's shoulders began to heave as he tried to stop the tears that threatened to overflow. It was a useless battle and they seeped out anyway.   
  
Soon the few tears turned into a flood and then sobs began to rack the Knight's body.   
  
"Oh, Force, what have they done?" Qui-Gon took a seat at the edge of the cot and placed a hand on the shoulders of his Padawan as the young man cried his heart out. "What have they done to you, Obi-Wan?"   
  
No answer came to the question other than the heart wrenching sobs.   
  
~*~   
  
Lasciate ogni speranza voi ch'entrate.   
(Abandon all hope, you who enter).   
~Danti Alighieri   
  
~*~   
  
The decision was made not to move Obi-Wan to Cardia until the next morning and so the young man spent the night in the small holding cell with no visitors other than Yain who came to bring him dinner. He wasn't certain why Yain was staying with him, and, in all honesty, didn't really care. Now that his own Council had condemned him, the Knight didn't care about much. The very Jedi he always strove to please betrayed him. It made him feel empty inside.   
  
The night came and went, all the while the young man left his meal untouched and sat silently on the cot. He no longer cried, having done that before and finding he, after a time, had no more tears left. Now, he just laid and stared at nothing as his mind traveled a million miles an hour trying to figured out what he had done that caused the Council to turn on him as they did.   
  
Was he such a bad person- a bad Jedi- that they no longer wanted him in the Order? Did they feel he was unworthy to be a Knight? To be a Master? Did they not trust him with Anakin's future?   
  
Like a tidal wave in full force, all the insecurities that he thought he had grown out over a dozen years ago, came back. They churned around inside of him.   
  
He wasn't good enough to be a Jedi.   
  
His Master had failed.   
  
He wasn't good enough train the boy.   
  
He had failed Qui-Gon.   
  
The thoughts moved around again and again in the young Knight's head until he thought it would explode. The entire night, he thought of all the times he had failed- everything he had done wrong.   
  
He found it to be quite a long list. And at the very top, Qui-Gon's death- the ultimate failure.   
  
How he wished the older Jedi was here with him!   
  
"I need you now, Master." Obi-Wan gently pleaded.   
  
"I'm here." Came the answer that the young man never heard, yet needed to so bad.   
  
~*~   
  
Morning rose and with it Yain locked Obi-Wan in chains and lead him to the transport that would take him to his future on Cardia. The young Jedi didn't focus on anything from the time of take off to landing. As soon as they set down on the industrial planet, Yain lead the Knight off the ramp where they met up with a very large reptilian.   
  
"Welcome to Cardia Penitentiary." Yain stepped back as the reptile stepped forward and grabbed Obi-Wan, leading him away.   
  
"So long, Jedi." The officer yelled with a laugh. "Have fun!" There was no response, and Yain made his way back on his transport. He set the coordinates back to Coruscant and, once ready, took off for home leaving the young man alone.   
  
"May the Force be with you." Yain mumbled as he triggered hyperspace.   
  
~*~   
  
The reptile, Roiler, lead the newest addition into the barracks of CP. Within an hour, the young Jedi was stripped of his tunic and boots and given a light yellow shirt with pants. His hair, which over the years, had grown to just above his chin, was quickly cut away leaving a style that was quite close to the Padawan cut he wore for so long. The Jedi was cleaned and shaved then moved out to his room.   
  
The cell, already occupied by another inmate, who Obi-Wan paid no heed and instead, moved over to the bunk that was his.   
  
"Hey, newbie, what'cha do?" The man, a human with a dark tanned skin color and black hair, asked.   
  
"Nothing." The Knight murmured.   
  
The man laughed. "Sure, nothing. Tell ya a secret." The man leaned closer to the Jedi. "We all did nothing here. Innocent, I tell ya!" He laughed again. "But, what did you get falsely accused of?" The sarcasm dripped off the question.   
  
"Murder." The young ginger-haired man mumbled again.   
  
"Huh, ya don't say? Well, name's Gordo, and I didn't steal twelve million from the City Bank of Caamas." Again, he laughed, but Obi-Wan didn't. "Nice ta meet'cha."   
  
Obi-Wan found a dark hand in front of his face and shook it without a thought. "Like wise." He returned a greeting of sorts.   
  
"How long ya in for?" The constant questioning was quickly becoming annoying.   
  
"Life."   
  
"Hmmm, that's harsh." Gordo stated like a galaxy renowned philosopher. "Well, I'm gettin' out in two weeks."   
  
The Jedi didn't say anything- he didn't care.   
  
"Aren't ya goin' to congratulate me?"   
  
"Congratulations."   
  
His cellmate laughed yet again and Obi-Wan wondered when the last time was he truly had someone to talk to.   
  
"You're quite the kidder. I like ya and I'll miss ya when I'm out and free. Spent twenty years here already, though, ya can see why I don't wanna stay."   
  
The younger man just nodded his head.   
  
"Dinner's in an hour. Why don't'cha just relax. First day's always the worst."   
  
Obi-Wan didn't say anything, but laid down on his bed. He briefly thought that he was fairly lucky to get in a cell with someone who seemed to be nice. He shuddered to think of some of the inmates he could have gotten stuck with- it would have been a nightmare.   
  
The chime for dinner came an hour later and, reluctantly, the young Knight followed his cellmate out to the large cafeteria. The number of inmates that were filed into the eating area amazed the Jedi. There had to be at least three hundred species cramming to get their chance at the food. Obi-Wan fell in step behind Gordo and moved with the line.   
  
It was as he was getting a strange mushy looking mess thrown on his plate that the Force tingle happened. He looked around quickly trying to find out what or who had caused it. The feeling wasn't like one of the forbearing types- it was more like a---signature.   
  
Almost like that of a---Jedi?   
  
A shove from behind kept the young man moving and made him forget about the feeling. He made it through the line and took a seat by Gordo and those at his table- his cellmate seemed to be popular. Obi-Wan began to half-heartily eat his meal with the feeling hit him again, this time much, much closer.   
  
"Why, hello, Ossher, how are you doing?"   
  
The Knight felt a presence behind and slowly turned to find a man standing right behind him staring directly at him.   
  
"Fine." The newcomer answered, but never removed his eyes from Obi-Wan.   
  
"Ah, I see you haven't met my new cell mate. This is-" Gordo stopped and thought for a moment. "Actually, I don't know who he is." He laughed.   
  
"Obi-Wan Kenobi." The young Jedi supplied still staring at Ossher. It was him that he had felt earlier in the line- the Knight was certain of it. With him standing this close, the young man could feel his Force signature. It was strong- Jedi strong.   
  
"Ossher Kist." The man held out a hand that Obi-Wan shook. The Force energy swirled around the two of them though they were the only ones who knew it.   
  
The man released the Jedi's hand and turned away without a word, but the young man felt something in his palm and looked down to find a small piece of a paper with writing on it. He hid it in the waistband of his pants- resigned to read it later.   
  
Dinner finished and the inmates were rounded back to their rooms for the evening. Gordo told him that this was how it always was except for on the fifth day where they would have exercise in the courtyard. He also informed the Knight that, that day was tomorrow. Obi-Wan took all the information in silence just waiting for Gordo to look the other way so he could read the note he received.   
  
Finally, his cellmate jumped on the top bunk leaving the Knight alone to read the note. It was a simple message:   
  
Tomorrow. Bars.   
  
That was all it said, but the Jedi was fairly certain he understood- he had a meeting with Ossher tomorrow.   
  
The Jedi slowly fell asleep wondering what he was wanted for.   
  
~*~   
  
Back at the Temple, Anakin Skywalker listened in stunned silence to the rest of the plans that the Council and Tahl were explaining to him. He didn't know what to say to it all- they were still asking him to turn a blind eye to what was happening to his Master. Not only that, but the shredding of the bond still had the young boy on edge. They hadn't even warned him. Of course, since then, all had apologized for that action, but said that it needed to be done.   
  
But, how could he do that?   
  
How could he abandon his Master when he knew the truth? How could he let Obi-Wan suffer so?   
  
Because, they had told him again and again, this is what had to be done. He was getting so sick of hearing about things that 'needed to be done.' How come everything thing that 'needed to be done' effected his Master terribly?   
  
Yet, Anakin didn't know what to do and so he kept his mouth shut. Tonight he would meditate, just as his Master had always told him to do, and see what the Force told him was the right course of action.   
  
Qui-Gon Jinn stood just behind his ex-Master, Yoda, as sadly shook his head at what was happening.   
  
//Sorry about this, I am, Padawan//   
  
//Not as sorry as you will be once he finds out the truth//   
  
Yoda closed his eyes in a long blink. //Understand, he will//   
  
//In time, yes, but he is being betrayed, Master. Betrayed by the very Council he dedicated his life to. You are asking for trouble//   
  
//Know this, we do. No one else, there is to do what has to be done//   
  
Qui-Gon sighed. //All will not go well//   
  
Yoda nodded his head. //The Force will be with him//   
  
The Jedi Master slowly closed off the link to Yoda- he had nothing else to say to him right now.   
  
Besides, he had a Padawan to look after.   
  
~*~

"Runaway train,   
never going back.   
Wrong way,   
on a one way track." ~Soul Asylum   
  
~*~   
  
Morning came and afternoon then followed behind that and before the Knight knew it, he came out to the courtyard instantly looking around for Ossher. He spotted him standing, with three other inmates, by a pair of pull-up bars. Causally, the Knight made his way over to him and stood in front of the slightly taller and older man.   
  
"You wanted to see me?"   
  
The other man just nodded.   
  
"Why?"   
  
"You know why."   
  
And the Jedi did. To show his understanding, Obi-Wan sent a quick pulse in the Force towards the older man who just smiled.   
  
"Good. Glad to see we're both on the same wave length." He turned to the three men flanking him. "Leave."   
  
Once the two inmates were alone, Ossher crossed his arms over his chest and examined the younger man. "You're a Jedi." He stated causally.   
  
Obi-Wan shook his head. "Not any more." Sadly, it was the truth. No matter if he got out of the prison in fifty, a hundred, or two years he would never be a Jedi again. That life was over.   
  
Ossher raised an eyebrow. "So, you were one?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
The man smiled slightly. "Me too." He whispered like a big secret that he didn't want anyone else to hear.   
  
Obi-Wan looked at the man with a meticulous eye. He was strong enough in the Force to be one, but why would he be here? And, since he was fairly close in age, probably, at most, ten years older, why hadn't the young man ever heard of him? Even with the great number of Jedi that existed, something as large as one being tried and sent to jail would reach his ears. The young Knight knew everyone had to know about him by now, so why didn't he know about Ossher?   
  
"You were a Jedi?" Obi-Wan restated.   
  
"About fifteen years ago."   
  
The Knight waited for something more, but his companion kept himself quiet.   
  
"What happened?" The younger man finally asked.   
  
Ossher shook his head. "You first."   
  
The Jedi sighed, but quickly told his story all the while his listener paid close attention. A smile slowly grew larger on his face.   
  
"They betrayed you." It wasn't so much a question, but a statement to which Obi-Wan nodded his head, albeit sadly. "What would you do to get back at them?"   
  
The question caught the younger man off guard.   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"I have the perfect way that you can get back at them. They hurt you- you hurt them. It's perfect." Ossher paused for a moment and then spoke again. "That's what I did." A smug smile passed over his lips.   
  
"What?" Obi-Wan was getting annoyed with everyone speaking in tongues around him. He just wanted someone to tell him everything up front and to his face.   
  
"I decided to hurt the Jedi without them knowing it."   
  
"How?"   
  
A loud bell sounded letting all know their time outside was over. The Knight resisted the urge to sigh in frustration- he was so close to learning something that, he felt, was very important. Ossher slowly began to walk away and Obi-Wan followed.   
  
"Next week meet at the same spot. I'll let you in."   
  
The younger man wanted to ask 'in what?' but already the two had been separated. He only hoped that over the week he would learn a bit more about this man's mysterious past with the Jedi.   
  
~*~   
  
The next week passed much like the first day had. The wake up chime sounded precisely at 0630 and breakfast (cold mush) followed and finished by 0700. The inmates then went back to their cells until the break for lunch, then dinner followed a few hours behind that. The monotony was annoying, but Obi-Wan slowly found himself starting to stand it. He could meditate to pass time and, if that wasn't working, he sat and pondered his situation.   
  
The young Knight found, even after all this pondering, that he still didn't know what he had done wrong. The thoughts of the Council and his Padawan would all too soon become depressing so the Jedi would change directions and wonder about Ossher. He racked his memory for any mention of the name, but came up empty. If he really had been a Jedi, Obi-Wan knew nothing of him.   
  
The young man rolled over and out of his bed as the wake up bell sounded.   
  
"Ah, another day." Gordo smiled as he slowly began to get dressed into the prison garb. Each day that passed, the Knight knew, his cellmate was that much closer to being free. The pair finished getting ready and moved in the direction of their breakfast food.   
  
"Hey, you." Obi-Wan paid no attention to the yelling voice and kept following Gordo   
  
"You!"   
  
Now, the young Jedi turned around just out of curiosity and found two other inmates staring directly at him.   
  
"You." One pointed to the Knight.   
  
The young man slowly moved away from his cellmate to join the men who wanted to see him.   
  
"You're new here, aren't you?" The distant accent instantly placed the men as Corellian and Obi-Wan nodded his head in answer.   
  
"Follow us."   
  
"Why?" The young Jedi was certain that inmates couldn't just walk freely around the jail.   
  
"You've been chosen for laundry duty."   
  
~Oh great~ The young man thought. ~What fun~ The three moved away from the cafeteria just as Gordo turned to find his cellmate.   
  
"Obi-Wan?" The man looked around and caught a glimpse of his new friend walking away with two larger men. He watched as they walked in the opposite direction of the food, and sadly shook his head.   
  
The three prisoners made their way into the laundry room and Obi-Wan, in the lead, heard the door slam shut behind him and turned around to the sound. He soon found a fist careening towards his face and reacted on instinct. The hit whispered past his head and the man that threw the punch stumbled forward because of the lack of contact. It was then that the Force screamed a warning at Obi-Wan. However, since being in prison, he had damped his connection to the Force slightly because he had felt little need for it.   
  
He was wrong and, when it did rush back at him with warnings, the young man nearly fell over at the intensity. In that moment of disorientation, one of the two men connectedly solidly to the Jedi's stomach causing him to double over.   
  
Knowing if he was to fall he might never get up again, Obi-Wan forgot about the paralyzing pain in his stomach and focused on the Force. A punch aimed at his face missed as the Knight jerked his body upright at the correct time. His quickly swung out and connected with the man's stomach trying to subdue the attack. The man, who received the hit, fell to his knee holding the hurting area.   
  
Another warning and Obi-Wan ducked just in time to miss a wild swing with a wooden plank that would have knocked his out. The swinger, however, estimated the miss and brought the board back before the Jedi had time to move again. The hard object smashed into the Knight's side, hitting his arm and ribs. The young man let off a gasp at the sudden on rush of pain to the injured body parts.   
  
The man smiled and dropped the board satisfied with the harm he had accomplished. A moment too late, the Knight remembered the other man on the ground and couldn't escape the arms the grabbed his and held them behind his back. The action caused shooting pains to travel up the length of Obi-Wan's arm, but he gritted his teeth.   
  
"Welcome to Cardia." The man in front of him said as he reared back and fist. Obi-Wan struggled against the man holding him, but in deep down inside knew it was all for vain. The grip on his arms was strong as was the man holding him.   
  
The young man watched the fist and and closed his eyes at the last second- right as it connected. After the initial contact, Obi-Wan tasted salty blood from a spilt lip and heard loud ringing in his ears. Still, the Knight struggled against his captor. Another series of punches rained on the helpless man and soon he was gasping trying to get air into his abused mid section.   
  
"And now something a bit more fun." One man jeered sardonically and the Jedi felt himself being jerked around. Very quickly he realized what was happening.   
  
"NO!" He cried and a strong Force pulse accompanied that yell. The two attackers found themselves being hurled through the air and then connecting solidly with the far wall. Obi-Wan fell to the floor in a heap breathing heavily because of exhaustion and fear. He looked up to the two men who slowly began to get to their feet dazed.   
  
"Wha-what are you?" One stuttered as his friend join him standing.   
  
"You're a demon."   
  
The two stared at the Jedi on the ground for a moment longer as if contemplating if he was worth it or not. Finally, the both ran out the door, not wanting to face the wrath of the 'demon'. The young man took a deep breath, which his ribs protested loudly about, to try and collect his nerves. He stayed on the ground for a few minutes, before struggling to his feet. His face, arm, and ribs throbbed horribly as the Knight walked out of the laundry room. He stumbled down the long corridor and, somehow, made it to his room.   
  
Obi-Wan fell into his cot hissing when the movement caused pain to shot in his body. He closed his eyes and was just finding his center when the cell door opened.   
  
"Are ya okay?" Gordo moved next to his cellmate and sat on the ground while staring.   
  
"I'm fine." The Jedi responded through gritted teeth.   
  
"Did they---um---ya know---" The question was left unasked.   
  
"No." Came the terse reply.   
  
"Thank goodness." Gordo sighed in relief. "What's wrong?"   
  
Obi-Wan wanted to answer 'everything', but instead- "Probably a few fractured ribs." Actually, the young Knight had two fractured ribs, a small chip in the radius of his left arm, and a bruised cheek, but he didn't want to explain to his cellmate how he knew that.   
  
"You'll live." It was more of an assessment than a question.   
  
"Yes, I will."   
  
"Good." And then Gordo jumped to his bunk. "We have exercise in two hours." He reminded.   
  
~Wonderful~ Obi-Wan thought. He had a meeting with Ossher and looked like hell, plus felt like it. The Knight sighed and slowly put himself into a healing trance hoping to improve his condition some.   
  
~*~   
  
"When he felt like a victim, he acted like a hero."   
~Horace Walpole   
  
~*~   
  
The loud piercing bell brought Obi-Wan out his meditation and the young Jedi moved off of his bed. The two hours spent trying to heal himself helped and he could move without shooting pains going everywhere. He followed Gordo outside and then left his side to go to the bars.   
  
Obi-Wan saw Ossher and his two men already waiting.   
  
"What happened to you?" Ossher asked as he took in the sight of the younger man.   
  
"Welcome wagon."   
  
"So, that was you."   
  
The Knight tilted his head to the side wondering what was being implied.   
  
The other man got the gesture. "The push."   
  
~Oh~ Obi-Wan thought ~The push~ He forgot that Ossher would have been able to sense the Force push he sent at his attackers.   
  
"Yes, it was."   
  
The man nodded. "A little---wild, wasn't it?" A raised eyebrow accompanied the question.   
  
The Jedi shrugged, though the action sent a dull ache to his brain from his ribs. "I suppose." He didn't want to tell Ossher that he sent the push in a moment of desperation- he was sure the man assumed as much.   
  
"Leave." Obi-Wan watched as the two associated moved away leaving the other men alone.   
  
"I guess you want to know about me." The Knight didn't say anything. "Well, I was a Jedi, like I said. Fifteen years ago, I was on a mission to Thyferra for a standard treaty signing between two civilizations on the north pole area. Well, through a series of misunderstandings I was charged with kidnapping one of the leader's daughters."   
  
Obi-Wan was tempted to interrupt and ask how you can be falsely accused of kidnapping, but Ossher continued.   
  
"While the leader was away his six year-old daughter snuck out of her room. I happened to find her and took her back to my place of residence. Unfortunately, the father found her in my room by accident and thought I had taken her. Before long, I was arrest and put to trial." The storyteller took a deep breath as if trying to calm himself.   
  
"I told them again and again that I had done nothing wrong, but they refused to believe me. I asked to contact the Council, knowing they would help, but was not allowed to. I was tried and convicted within the week and sent here. My first week here I was able to make a call and instantly sent it to the Jedi. I was so certain that they would be able to get me out." Ossher let off a wicked laugh.   
  
"How wrong was I?!?" Another laugh. "They told me that they couldn't help me because I had broken a grave Jedi rule- I had committed a terrible crime. I told them, just as I told the courts on Thyferra, that I had done nothing wrong, but, just like there, they wouldn't listen. I actually pleaded with them to let me out- to believe me. Do you know what they did?" He looked at Obi-Wan as if waiting for an answer, when none came he continued. "They hung up on me!"   
  
"Completely disconnected me like a common criminal, which is what they thought I was. For years, I never forgot how they turned their back on me in my time of need. I knew I had to get back at them, but how? I mean, I was sentenced to thirty-five years in prison. How could I get back at the Council?" Again, the young listener didn't answer. "That's when I started planning."   
  
A large smile of satisfaction spread over Ossher's face and Obi-Wan knew he was getting close to learning something very important.   
  
"Do you know what I started to plan?" The Knight shook his head.   
  
"Want to know?" The Jedi nodded.   
  
"But, how do I know that you won't call the Council the second you learn everything? How can I trust you?"   
  
Obi-Wan stared directly in Ossher's eyes never blinking or turning away. Somehow he knew he had to understand and know what this plan was- something was telling him he needed to be involved. Yet, it wasn't for the same reason that Ossher had. The young Jedi felt an urging in the Force- something whispering to him- telling him that he had the ability to stop whatever this operation was.   
  
The Knight continued to stare. "The Council betrayed me, too." He stated.   
  
"Yes, they did, but would you want to get back at them for it?"   
  
The younger man took a moment to contemplate that question. He searched his feelings and realized that, yes, he would. They turned their back on him, so why not do the same to them?   
  
"Yes."   
  
Ossher smiled. "I knew it. I can feel the anger at them radiating off of you." He clasped Obi-Wan's hand in a shake. "Welcome to the base of the Hycorper Run."   
  
The Knight's mouth fell open in shock. The Hycorper Run was infamous within the Jedi- for years now they had tried to find a way to break up the huge illegal spice ring that was targeted to slave traders and underage addicts. Over the years, which it had been running, the Hycorper Run had claimed over thirty millions lives that could be traced directly back to that Run. It had also cost anti-spice companies trillions of dollars as they tried to stop the deadly dealing. Obi-Wan knew that the Jedi had been involved with infuriating it for at least a dozen years, with little or no success. He had known many Knights- friends- that had tried to gain information about the Run and ended up being killed. Now, here he was staring at someone involved in it.   
  
"I can see you've heard about my little Run." Ossher still smiled.   
  
"Yours?" Obi-Wan asked in a hushed voice.   
  
The man nodded his head. "I promised myself I would get back at the Council and did. Do you know how big it is now?"   
  
The last the young Jedi had heard the Run involved three different trade routes: the Hydian Way, Corellian Run, and Perlemian Trade Route. Thus the name Hycorper. It also went to or supplied over 60 planets with spices. He told Ossher as much.   
  
"That's where we are now, however my associates on the outside are telling me that we might be joining on the Corellian Trade Spine. After that, all we have to do is get on the Rimma Trade Route and we'll supply the entire galaxy!"   
  
Obi-Wan was speechless- this was simple amazing. This man in front of him ran the largest spice ring in the known galaxy from a jail!   
  
"How can you do it?" The younger man asked.   
  
The ex-Jedi shrugged as if it was not a big deal. "I made contacts inside the jail who had contacts outside. Through careful planning, and using my Jedi knowledge." He winked at Obi-Wan. "I was able to tell everyone how to move safely through the planets and customs. You know all those things that normal dealers get caught by. Over the years, I've told everyone how to change so that we stay one step ahead of the Jedi and law. We've had a few close calls, I've had whole rings closed down, but no one has ever suspected that I was the brain behind it all." He smirked. "As long as I'm living, the Hycorper Run will be also."   
  
"Amazing." Was all the Knight said. He wasn't certain what else to say.   
  
"So, do you want in?"   
  
"Yes." Came the instant reply. He wasn't sure why he said so. He didn't want to be involved in spices, and definitely not in this Run, but something had compelled him to agree.   
  
Behind him, Qui-Gon smiled. "That's my Obi-Wan." He said proudly to himself.   
  
"I knew I could trust you. We're the same, Kenobi, both abandoned by the ones we thought we could trust." A arm was thrown over the young Knight's shoulder. "Together we will be unstoppable."   
  
The bell to go back to their rooms sounded.   
  
~*~ 

"I have something more to do than feel"   
~Charles Lamb   
  
~*~  
  
Obi-Wan stood at his bars calling a guard quietly to not wake up everyone around him.   
  
"What?" One burly officer asked clearly not in the mood to deal with a prisoner.   
  
"I need to make my call."   
  
The guard grunted. "You already got one."   
  
The Knight shook his head. "No, I didn't. I passed it up when I came here. I want to use it now." He had to resist the urge to mind-trick the officer knowing Ossher would feel the sensation.   
  
"Fine." The man gave in and opened the door while binding Obi-Wan's hands to be safe.   
  
The two moved to the small communication console where the Jedi was released and allowed to make his call with the warning of 'only five minutes.' Quickly, the young man dialed.   
  
"Hello?" A voice greeted him.   
  
"Garen, it's Obi-Wan."   
  
"Obi-Wan?" The voice perked up. "What's wrong?"   
  
~Other than the fact that I'm in prison?~ The Knight thought ruefully. ~Nothing, expect for the fact I'm now involved in the largest spice ring ever~   
  
"Listen to me, I don't have much time and I must be quick. I have some information about the Hycorper Run." And thus, Obi-Wan told Garen about Ossher, the Run and everything else. He spoke quickly, but thoroughly not leaving anything out.   
  
"Sith, Obi, what are you in?"   
  
The inmate sighed. "Over my head." He answered. "Tell the Council, but don't do anything yet, give me two weeks to get involved with the Run so I can get names."   
  
"This is stupid." His friend stated.   
  
"No, this is what has to be done. I might not be a Jedi anymore, but this is too big to ignore. I have a chance to stop this once and for all." Obi-Wan took a deep breath. "It needs to be done."   
  
The loud knocking of the guard outside let the young man know he had to go. "I need to get off now. Remember, two weeks. I'll try to get another call again and let you know everything I've learned."   
  
Garen sighed clearly upset at his friend's actions. "May the Force be with you." He mumbled.   
  
"That would be nice." Obi-Wan said as he disconnected.   
  
~*~   
  
At the Temple, the young man hung up his connection and then jumped to his feet. He began to run towards the Council Room with all of Obi-Wan's information running through his head. He skidded inside causing all the members to look at him oddly.   
  
"I heard from Obi-Wan." Was all he said.   
  
Within fifteen minutes, the Members were ready to listen with the addition of Tahl, Bant, and Anakin. Garen replayed the message he shared with his friend as everyone listened in stunned silence. Finally, he finished and Depa turned to the youngest Jedi in the room.   
  
"This is why we choose your Master."   
  
Anakin just nodded.   
  
Tahl let off a relief filled sigh. She was glad to see that Obi-Wan had come through like they all had hoped. The Council had spent long hours trying to think of a Jedi that, even if they were no longer a Jedi, would still act one.   
  
Obi-Wan had been the clear winner.   
  
She was over-joyed to know that they were right and, no matter what happened, he would always be a Jedi at heart and always do what he knew to be right. Now, it was just a matter of giving him the two weeks he requested before they moved in and finally stopped the Hycorper Run.   
  
~*~   
  
The only time that Ossher and Obi-Wan were able to talk was during the exercise break that occurred once a week. Thus, the rest of the week went by very slowly and all the young Knight could do was think about the Run, but not actually learn anything about it. It was frustrating to say the least.   
  
The men who had attack him in the laundry room stayed far away from the 'demon', as did many who had heard about his demon status. That suited Obi-Wan just fine. His cellmate was becoming more and more friendly as the days pressed on, namely because Gordo was getting closer to his freedom. Every night, Obi-Wan fell asleep listening to what plans Gordo had once he was outside of the prison.   
  
Obi-Wan was happy that this inmate, who became a friend, was going to be moving on, but, at the same time, it hurt him deeply to listen to the plans of his future because it reminded the him that his future was in CP. Obi-Wan vaguely wondered what the Council would do if he was to break up the Hycorper Run. Would they let him free? Let him be a Jedi again?   
  
Sadly, the young Knight knew that this was not what was going to happen. He was accused and convicted of murder- no matter how many spice rings he broke up, that fact would still remain. He was a condemned man for now until forever. Once in a while, during the early evening when Gordo wasn't talking, Obi-Wan compared himself to Ossher.   
  
They weren't that different, it was true. Like the ex-Jedi had said, both had been betrayed by those they always trusted. The young Knight wondered if he would ever feel the anger towards the Council that Ossher did. He was hurt deeply by them. Betrayed even. Obi-Wan should hate them, but he couldn't. No matter what happened he was a Jedi and anger was never something he could hold on to. It almost depressed him that he couldn't hate the very beings that did this to him.   
  
The annoying bell instantly made Obi-Wan rise to his feet- it was dinnertime. He was shuffling with Gordo in the lead when he received a poke from behind and saw Ossher smiling at him.   
  
"Tomorrow, I'll let you have the contacts." He whispered. "Get ready to let us know any good information that can help us." And then he was gone, leaving the young Knight questioning his position in the Run.   
  
He had originally (and foolishly) thought that all he had to do was listen to Ossher and he would give away all the important information. The younger man never thought of the fact that he was going to be a perfect informant- someone who was freshly out of the Jedi and knew what they were doing.   
  
Obi-Wan wondered what he was going to do. Could he give away secrets that would help the Hycorper Run succeed even more?   
  
Deep down inside, he knew, he would have to in order to keep up the façade. When he received his food, the young Knight realized he wasn't hungry.   
  
  
~*~   
  
  
Before the chime for breakfast sounded, Obi-Wan was awoken by the door to his cell being slammed open. He jerked up, being mindful of the bed above him, and looked around to see Gordo standing by the opened doors with a guard in front of him.   
  
"Time for me ta go." He looked at the Knight with a large smile. "I'm free." He whispered happily.   
  
The Jedi didn't know what to say so he gave Gordo a nod. "Best of luck to you then."   
  
"And you." His cellmate replied. "Maybe one day I'll see you again."   
  
Obi-Wan nodded, but both knew there was no chance of that happening. He watched as Gordo moved out of sight and then flopped back on his bed with a sigh. He was going to miss the company of his ex-cell mate.   
  
The breakfast chime rang a few minutes later and, for the first time, the young man walked alone. He never realized how much he had grown accustomed to Gordo until he sat through a breakfast with no one to crack jokes, or even to talk to. If it was possible, prision suddenly got even more depressing for the Knight.   
  
Today, however, his thoughts moved away from Gordo and on to his meeting with Ossher. This one was going to be of the utmost importance. He was supposed to learn the names of some big time sellers and suppliers involved in the Run. If he could learn their names, he could seal them to his memory until he spoke with Garen again. Once his friend learned the names, the Jedi could slowly begin to work in bringing down the Hycorper Run.   
  
It was also going to be an important day because Ossher expected to get information from Obi-Wan. The young man had spent the entire week trying to figure out what he should do- could he play dumb with the ex-Jedi and not give information? Instantly, Obi-Wan knew the answer.   
  
He couldn't.   
  
Ossher had been a Jedi, he knew what type of information the young Knight should have and he expected just that. Besides, as Obi-Wan had told himself again and again, giving away info wouldn't hurt anyone because, in less than two weeks, the Run would be shut down compliments of the Jedi.   
  
Obi-Wan shuffled back to his cell with everyone else and sat in the empty home wondering if he would ever have company again or if, for the rest of the time he was here, was he going to be alone?   
  
The thought worried the young man some- he didn't want to be alone in here.   
  
A figure sat down next to the Jedi. "You're not alone, Padawan." Qui-Gon put an arm around his apprentice's shoulder.   
  
Obi-Wan suddenly felt a chill in the room and shivered as goose bumps rose out all over his body. ~Since when did it get so cold in here?~ The young Knight thought to himself as he gently rubbed his arms.   
  
Next to him, Qui-Gon Jinn sighed.   
  
~*~   
  
Obi-Wan walked out and met Ossher in the same spot they had for the past two weeks. The two exchanged quick greeting and, as always, the two bodyguards left them alone.   
  
"So, are you ready to be amazed?" The man smiled broadly. "You'll be floored by some of the people working for me."   
  
Obi-Wan just nodded his head.   
  
Ossher brought up a hand and began to count off as he named people. "First, my head operatives outside are Government Ary Shelling of Wayland. He keeps the Perliam Trade Route supplied. King H'ilko of Druckenwell keeps me informed about the Corellia Run with the help of the senior advisor Dorno of Corellia. However, Dorno can only sneak away so many times so H'ilko does most of that work. Then there's Senate Wishal Yaggin who represents Yag'Dhul in the Senate. He keeps the Hydian Way up and running."   
  
The Knight listened to Ossher as he named another twenty plus members of the Hycorper Run that held high positions on certain planets. It amazed him the amount of well-known and respected people who were helping this awful spice ring. He took in ever name and stored it away in his memory- he needed to make certain Garen received every last detail.   
  
"Now," Ossher crossed his arms over his chest, "I need some information from you."   
  
"What do you need?" This was the moment Obi-Wan was dreading.   
  
"Well, how about we start with current Jedi missions into the Hypercor Run. Who's where and what are they doing? What do they know?"   
  
The younger man swallowed. He quickly racked his mind for all the news he knew of the Jedi's doing in the Run. He remembered at least three teams that were working on planets in the Run's path who were not undercover. There was another two teams, of fifteen Jedi, that had been undercover.   
  
With a heavy heart, Obi-Wan told his companion as much, all the while, silently praying that the information he gave to Garen would be put into action before any of those teams were injured.   
  
"Ah, you are my new best friend." Ossher laughed loudly and the Knight had to hold back his grimace.   
  
The chime rang interrupting the meeting. "Time to go, my new friend. I shall see you next week right here."   
  
The two left and Obi-Wan watched Ossher join with his bodyguards and enter the prison. A guard walked up the young Knight.   
  
"Time to go."   
  
"I have to make a call."   
  
The guard raised an eyebrow. "Oh, okay, yeah sure. Um, no."   
  
Obi-Wan hated to do it, but he didn't have a choice right now. He only hoped that Ossher wouldn't pick up on the Force movement.   
  
"I have to make a call now."   
  
The guard's eyes glazed over. "You have to make a call."   
  
"Let me go make my call right now."   
  
"I'll let you go make your call right now."   
  
The two then set off to the communication console.   
  
~*~   
  
"Force, Obi, do you know what this means?!?"   
  
The Jedi rolled his eyes. "Of course I do. Now, please get this information to the Council quickly. I had to tell him about the current teams out in the Run and don't know how long we have until Ossher makes his move."   
  
Garen nodded his head. "I'm going now."   
  
Obi-Wan heard the connection end and he instantly felt better. The Council would make their move and soon, the Hycorper Run would fall. The Knight walked passed the guard with no acknowledgement and went back to his cell.   
  
He felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders and, for once, felt almost at peace in the prison. He had done the right thing and this action had actually made him feel like a Jedi again. It made him think that he wasn't a prisoner, but merely on a mission.   
  
In the morning, Obi-Wan knew he would realize that his life was no mission, but for the time being, he enjoyed the sensation.   
  
A figure walked just behind the young Knight and watched him get into his cell. The man tightened his fist till the knuckles turned white. He knew Ossher had been a fool to trust Kenobi. He had heard everything that Jedi had said on the phone, listening by order, and now he had to inform his boss of this new turn of events.   
  
Ossher would not be happy.   
  
  
~*~ 

~*~   
  
Anakin watched in amazement as Jedi rushed in and out of the Council Room getting quick orders from the Council and leaving for their mission. Since the call from his Master to Garen, the Council members made a call to any available Knight and Master in order to get them out within the Hycorper Run and working to shut it down.   
  
Within thirty-minutes, over fifty Jedi had been sent all over the galaxy and the Senate had received a call so they could alert the police forces of spice dealers' whereabouts.   
  
An hour after that, Anakin heard that over thirty participants in the Hycorper Run had been arrest and, those that were in prison, were talking and giving names faster than anyone could keep track of them. One name stood out above all the rest though: Ossher. He, as nearly everyone had said, was the leader.   
  
Just a little over two hours after Obi-Wan called, Jedi were on their way to Cardia.   
  
~*~   
  
It was just after dinner, while all the other inmates were making their way to their beds for the evening, that Obi-Wan was pulled aside by one of the guards.   
  
"Yes, sir?"   
  
The guard said nothing, but walked, with the Jedi in tow, further away from the cells. He turned a corner that was nothing but a dead-end.   
  
"Sir?" The young Jedi tried again, but the guard still said nothing.   
  
"You're not the only one who can use a mind trick, old friend." Ossher walked around the corner and Obi-Wan turned to look at the inmate. A quick wave of his hand, and the guard passed out on the ground. "It's quite easy to control these guards to do what I want. They do what I ask whenever I ask- three times a week I get to make calls because of a simple wave of my hand. They're kinda my little secret spies that don't even know what they're doing."   
  
Obi-Wan looked at the ex-Jedi. "What going on?" He didn't let the small amount of fear he felt building enter his voice.   
  
"Why nothing, though I could ask you the same thing." Ossher took a step forward. "What is that Council of yours doing right now?"   
  
"What are you talking about?"   
  
The man took another step closer. "I thought I could trust you. I thought you were like me- but you're not. You're still one of them regardless of what they did to you. Always a Jedi, hey, Obi-Wan?" Another step and now only a few more and he'd be in the younger man's face. "I can read you like a book right now. I can feel that slight bit of fear rising in you. You know you've been found out, don't you? You're trying to dampen your emotions, but it's not working, is it? You're trapped and you know it."   
  
Another step to which Obi-Wan took one back to keep the distance. "I should have listened more closely to the Force, but, at first, I could just feel the anger you felt towards the Council and Jedi. I thought that was enough. I was stupid, but not for long. As we speak I have fellows on the outside working overtime to save information on my Run. Others are destroying valuable information that leads back to me. The Council might slow the Run for a while, but they won't stop it."   
  
"They can't stop it."   
  
A step.   
  
"The Run is too strong."   
  
A step backwards for Obi-Wan.   
  
Ossher quickly lunged at the Jedi causing the younger man to stumble backwards and slam into the wall that was closer than he thought. "I am too strong." The man harshly stated in a whisper.   
  
"You were stupid, Obi-Wan. So stupid. I could have kept you safe, made your life here so much better. Once I was free, I could have gotten you out." The ex-Jedi snapped his fingers and the young Knight saw his bodyguards come out from around the corner. "But, now, look at what you did? I am very angry, my old friend, very angry."   
  
The men moved closer and Obi-Wan felt his back press up against the wall.   
  
Ossher waved a hand and the guards took a place flanging the younger, smaller man. Instantly, the Jedi began to tense his muscles getting ready to get out of the inevitable fight.   
  
"It won't help." Obi-Wan looked in Ossher's direction. "I'm stronger and have had years of practice."   
  
The young Knight was about to ask what Ossher was talking about, when he felt the overpowering Force bind put on his body. His mind began to panic as he tried to move his arms or legs and found he was unable to do so.   
  
The ex-Jedi stood in front on him with a smile. "I can hold this concentration for at least fifteen minutes. Let's see how long it takes you to hold on to your life." He turned and took a seat against the wall a ways from the Jedi and his bodyguards. "You shouldn't have betrayed me, Obi-Wan." A sigh escaped Ossher's lips. "I did like you, but," he snapped his fingers again and the young Knight felt the first powering punch slam into his midsection, "that means nothing now."   
  
And then the men attack full force.   
  
~*~   
  
The shuttle barely touched the ground before Anakin Skywalker jumped from the ramp and hurled himself towards the entrance of the prison. He knew a few other Jedi and Council members were close behind, but he didn't have time to concern himself with that.   
  
Something was wrong with Obi-Wan.   
  
Though they no longer shared the Master/Padawan bond, the child had a feeling and it was too strong to ignore.   
  
Something was terribly wrong.   
  
The apprentice ran to the opening and, with a quick wave of his hand pushed open the doors, into the jail. Guards ran up to meet the boy, but stopped short and Anakin assumed the Jedi behind him had done a massive amount of mind tricks.   
  
"Obi-Wan!!!" The Padawan yelled as soon as he reached the body of the jail. He slowed his run and heard the other Jedi reach him. Garen, who insisted on coming, stood next to the boy.   
  
"I can't find him. I can't focus on the bond!" Anakin was slowly becoming more hysterical by the minute; he had to find his Master, now. Garen turned around and looked at Yoda.   
  
"Do something." He urged to the Council Member.   
  
Yoda closed his eyes in concentration.   
  
"Master!" The boy yelled, heedless of what the other Jedi were doing. "Where are you?" No answer came, but the boy began to walk forward. He had taken barely two steps when a flood of pain crashed in on him. He wasn't prepared for the sudden onslaught and, with a short gasp, fell to his knees. It took him a moment to gain his senses and realize the pain was from the restoration of the Master/Padawan bond.   
  
Anakin quickly blocked the rushing emotions and focused on his Master's signature. With a direction, he jumped from the ground and took off down the prison's main corridor with the other Jedi on his tail.   
  
It was at the very end of the jail that the Jedi found Obi-Wan Kenobi. The Knight was slumped on the ground with two men standing over him, kicking. Another man sat on the ground in, what looked like, a deep meditation.   
  
"MASTER!" The boy's cry brought the three strangers attention away from the abused Knight and to the Padawan. Just as they realized it was merely a child, Garen, followed closely by three other Knights, Yoda and Mace ran around the corner and stopped.   
  
Ossher rose to his feet smoothly and looked at Yoda and Mace. "Well, hello Masters. I take it he is one of yours."   
  
Anakin paid no attention to anyone, but ran through everyone and fell next to Obi-Wan's side. The young Knight's face was battered and bloodied, and the young boy felt tears rise in his eyes.   
  
"Master?" He whispered next to the Jedi's ear. "Master, are you all right?"   
  
The Knight made no answer and Anakin gently shook his shoulders. "Master, please say something."   
  
One eye opened slowly. "Don't...shake." Came the slurred command and Anakin stopped instantly.   
  
Obi-Wan's eye focused on his apprentice before rolling back in his head.   
  
"He needs help!" The boy turned to see Garen standing right by him along with another Knight. Tears fell from the child's eyes. "Help him."   
  
Garen bent his knees, and took the boy in his arms. "We will. He'll be fine." Another Knight, a Healer, bent down and slowly began to examine Obi-Wan as his friend and Padawan looked on.   
  
Ossher stared at the Council members. "It's been a long time, hasn't it? How are things?" He smiled.   
  
Mace just looked at him and then, waved his hand, the ex-Jedi dropped to his knee unconscious. "They've been better." He stated while looking at the form of Obi-Wan.   
  
The two men, who had attacked the young Knight, suddenly broken out of the stupor they had been in when the young boy had come careening around the corner, looked at the Jedi frightened.   
  
"Go to your cells." Mace commanded and they took off without a look behind them.   
  
Thirty minutes later, after making Obi-Wan stable for transporting and binding Ossher, the Jedi left Cardia Penitentiary.   
  
~*~   
  
"After such knowledge, what forgiveness?"   
~T.S. Elliot   
  
~*~   
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi was tired, but found he couldn't sleep. He stared up at the blank ceiling thinking of nothing. He took a deep breath and sighed.   
  
This was terribly boring.   
  
"I seem to remember a certain Padawan who could never sit still for fifteen minutes, and now look, that Padawan can stared at a ceiling for hours on end."   
  
The Knight blinked his eyes slowly, not certain if he was crazy or not. Surely, he hadn't just heard that voice.   
  
"I also remember a very prone-to-accident Jedi who managed to spend a majority of his apprenticeship in the Healer's Ward." A soft chuckled echoed in the room. "Nice to see that hasn't changed."   
  
Now the young man knew he had snapped. Too much time in jail- it had gotten to him.   
  
"You're not crazy, Padawan." The figure of Qui-Gon Jinn swarmed into his vision. "You're also not awake right now. Consider this, one of the mysterious of the Force Yoda always talked about."   
  
"Master?" The young Knight whispered already feeling tears swarm in his eyes.   
  
"Hello, Obi-Wan." The Master smiled.   
  
Without a thought, the young Knight flew out of the bed his was lying in and crashed into his Master's awaiting arms. "I've missed you so much. So very much," Tears began to spill out onto the older man's robes and he made no attempt to stop them.   
  
"I've missed you to, my Little One."   
  
Obi-Wan let off a laugh at the long-since-used nickname. "I'm no longer little."   
  
Qui-Gon sighed. "I know. I know." A hand smoothed over the Knight's back. How Qui-Gon wished his apprentice was still the young, eager boy of fourteen. How he wished the son he had learn to love like his own had never grown up. How he wished he could return to those days, so very long ago, when everything seemed perfect.   
  
"Me too, Master." The young Jedi smiled at Qui-Gon's raised eyebrow. "You're projecting to me right now." He added to let the older Jedi know what he meant.   
  
"I'm sorry."   
  
Obi-Wan shook his head against his Master's robes. "Don't be. I've missed even that."   
  
Qui-Gon slowly pulled his Padawan out of the hug and looked at the young man. "I'm so proud of you."   
  
A blush crept up the Jedi's face.   
  
"You're everything I thought you would be and more."   
  
Obi-Wan shook his head. "I'm nothing to be proud of, Master. Look at me, I'm a common criminal."   
  
Qui-Gon laid a hand on the young Knight's shoulder. "No, you're not, but you'll learn about that soon enough."   
  
The young man wanted to question what that meant, but his Master gave him a sad smile that took away that thought.   
  
"What is it?"   
  
"I have to be going."   
  
Obi-Wan's eyes widened. "No. Please, you can't go. I need you, Master."   
  
"I'll always be with you in your heart." Qui-Gon pulled the young man into a hug again. "I know it might not seem liked much, but trust me. I will be there always."   
  
"I know, but I need you with me. In life." The younger man pleaded.   
  
"That's not possible, Padawan." The older Jedi sighed. "No matter how much we wish it was."   
  
Obi-Wan now pulled out of the hug and looked the older Jedi straight in the eyes. "I don't want you to leave."   
  
Qui-Gon smiled. "And I don't want to leave you, but we must. Remember I'll always be with you."   
  
The young man's eyes suddenly felt heavy.   
  
"I love you, my son."   
  
Just before his eyes closed in sleep, Obi-Wan smiled. "I love you too, father."   
  
Qui-Gon stood and watched his apprentice sleep a little longer and then, with a wave of his fingers, he erased the encounter. His Padawan need to move forward and not look backwards, but, as he had promised, the older Jedi would always be with him.   
  
~*~   
  
The bright lights were the first thing the young man saw, the next, was a dead person.   
  
Or so he thought.   
  
"Hello, Obi-Wan." Tahl placed a hand against his forehead. "How do you feel?"   
  
The Knight blinked a few times and looked into her sightless eyes. "What?" He asked.   
  
"How do you feel?" She repeated.   
  
The young man grabbed her hand off his forehead. "You're dead." He stated.   
  
Tahl sighed sadly. "No, I'm not."   
  
"Yes, you are." Obi-Wan argued. "I was tried for your murder, I was convicted, and I went to jail. You're dead."   
  
"Please, believe this one thing, I'm not dead." The Master felt the hold the young Jedi had on her hand relax.   
  
"If you're not dead, then what happened?" A headache suddenly began to form and pounded against the Knight's temple.   
  
There was something he was missing.   
  
"Just rest for now." She began to push a Force sleep on the younger man.   
  
"No! What is going on?" He needed to know what was happening and he had to know *now*. However, weakened from the attack at the prison he didn't have the strength to resist Tahl's persuasion and soon he felt himself drifting off to sleep.   
  
"I'm sorry, dear."   
  
"What have you done?" He mumbled just before his consciousness was taken from him. The female Jedi ran a hand over her face.   
  
"Something horrible." She stated softly. "I've done something horrible."   
  
~*~ 

"There is no rest in the end. There is no peace. No satisfaction. For with the end there comes another trial and another yet again. The end is but a beginning."

~Unknown

~*~

~*~   
  
Anakin sat next to his Master watching the sleeping face silently. The Padawan sighed and rested his head by the young man's arms. He had been sitting for close to six hours now waiting for Obi-Wan to wake up from the Force sleep Tahl had placed on him.   
  
A soft groan caused the boy to sit up and he watched as his Master slowly opened his eyes.   
  
"Master?" The child asked quietly.   
  
The Knight turned his head towards his apprentice. "You aren't dead, are you?"   
  
Anakin raised an eyebrow. "Um…no I don't think I am."   
  
"Ah, good." The Jedi sighed. "Good. Good."   
  
"How do you feel?"   
  
Obi-Wan groaned in answer.   
  
"The Healers told me that you have three broken ribs which they mended. You spent two days in bacta to help heal some of the cuts and stuff you had. They told me to tell you that you have to stay in bed for two days so that the ribs can heal right and…" The boy rattled off the information and Obi-Wan suddenly realized something.   
  
"What are you doing here?"   
  
The child stopped talking. "Where?"   
  
"Here."   
  
Anakin tilted his head. "Where else would I be?"   
  
Obi-Wan felt his frustration and the urge to roll his eyes mount. "You should be at the Temple."   
  
The young apprentice quickly looked around the room and then back to his Master. "We are." He answered in a hushed tone.   
  
The young Knight jerked his eyes off his Padawan's and also looked around the room. It was the same sterile, white room that he knew all too well.   
  
"What's going on?" He demanded.   
  
To answer the young man's question the door to the ward swung open and Mace and Yoda both entered. Obi-Wan looked at them and proposed the question to them instead of his apprentice.   
  
"You need to rest, Obi-Wan."   
  
The Knight shook his head. "Not until I know what's going on. I wake up and find a dead woman in my room who says she's not dead, then I find out my apprentice is here at jail, when I find out I'm not even at the prison but back in the Temple." He took a deep breath that made his ribs ache, but he ignored the feeling. "What. Is. Going. On?"   
  
Yoda walked slowly next to the young man's bed. "Time for you to rest and not worry, it is. Later you will learn everything."   
  
Obi-Wan looked at the small Master and was ready to open his mouth to argue more when he felt another Force push for sleep. This time the suggestion was stronger and the Jedi didn't even have time to think about fighting it before he fell into a deep sleep.   
  
"It's not going to get better with time." Mace observed as Yoda moved away from the resting Knight.   
  
"Know this, I do. But, for now, nothing else we can do." The two Council members left the room without even acknowledging the young Padawan who sadly shook his head and went back to his vigil over his Master.   
  
~*~   
  
Obi-Wan found himself waking up to the soft chatter of other voices. He focused on them before opening his eyes. He knew one was his apprentice, another sounded like it was Garen with Bant. The deep baritone of Mace and the mixed up structure of Yoda reached his ears along with a female voice that was in conversation with them. The soft, yet crisp voice made the young man's mind snap to attention.   
  
Tahl   
  
He opened his eyes, looked to see he was correct and saw everyone he expected to standing or sitting in his room.   
  
"Hello, Tahl." The young Knight's voice was sharp and caused everyone to look in his direction. Obi-Wan didn't look at anyone except for the female Master whose sightless eyes stared directly into his. "You're doing well, especially for someone who's dead." The satire rolled off the young man's sentence.   
  
Tahl didn't say anything, but looked away.   
  
Obi-Wan watched her for a bit longer before turning to Mace. "What's going on?"   
  
The Council member sighed. "There's a lot you don't know right now."   
  
"I realize that." The Knight snapped.   
  
Mace let the comment pass over him. "There's a lot that the Council has to tell you and admit to."   
  
The young Jedi nodded his head. "Where do you plan to start?"   
  
Tahl looked back to Obi-Wan while Mace spoke. "The beginning is usually the best place."   
  
Mace looked at the determined glare from Obi-Wan and knew it was time to tell the young Jedi what had been going on.   
  
"Three months ago, Tahl was sent on a mission to Telti because, from one of our undercover Jedi teams, we had heard that there was vital information there about the Hycorper Run. She went under the guise of taking her Padawan on a training session. No one knew that she was leaving for there except for the Council and, of course, Bant."   
  
Obi-Wan nodded his head; he remembered when Bant and Tahl had left for the 'training session.'   
  
"While on Telti, Master Tahl discovered the leader of the Run. However, there was one problem with this information. The leader was residing in a jail on Cardia. Not only a jail, but an all-male one. Tahl returned to tell us as much and instantly we knew we had to act on this information. If this was true, we could bring down the whole Hycorper Run. And so, we began to plan, along with the Coruscant Police Forces and Senate to send a Jedi deep undercover into the Cardia jail." Mace paused his story to look at Obi-Wan. He could tell the pieces were slowly beginning to fall into place in the young man's mind.   
  
"While Tahl was on Telti, she also learned that the leader was Ossher, an ex-Jedi. We knew he was strong in the Force and held a grudge against us and so the idea of him leading the Hycorper Run made sense."   
  
Obi-Wan interrupted the Council Member. "Was it true what happened to Ossher? Did you abandon him?"   
  
Mace rubbed a hand over his eyes. "No." He took a deep breath. "He had kidnapped a young Princess and held her for ransom. When he did not receive the money he killed the young girl. He was found a week later trying to escape back to Coruscant, and put to trial on that planet. The evidence was overwhelming and he was found guilty. We could do nothing because Ossher denied our council. Therefore, he was sent to Cardia."   
  
Obi-Wan studied the Council Member wondering if he could believe him. As if reading his mind, Mace spoke again. "You can read the records from our archives and those from the planet if you would like."   
  
The Knight simply nodded his head letting the older Jedi know he perhaps would.   
  
Mace nodded back and continued the story right where it left off. "As you know, while Jedi are able to hide information from one another, you also know that one is able to sense this hiding, as it were. We knew that whomever we chose to go undercover had to not know the reason behind it. We understood that if someone went undercover, Ossher would be able to tell in a second that they were blocking, and thus, lying. We needed someone to go there under the pretense of no longer being a Jedi. We knew," Mace paused to release a large sigh, "that by placing you in the prison under the idea that the Council had abandon you, your subconscious thoughts would clearly release a deep resentment towards us. We hoped that this would be enough to allow Ossher to trust you. If he felt you two were alike then he might become lazy at one point and stop checking into you."   
  
"It was all one big set-up." Obi-Wan mumbled, interrupting Mace's dialogue.   
  
The Council member sighed sadly. "Yes, it was. We spoke to the Police Forces and they bugged Tahl's room and waited for something that could be used as evidence to happen. When you two had your fight, our chance had come. Working quickly, everything that needed to be done was done."   
  
The Knight stared unfocused at the sheets in front of him. "Who knew?"   
  
Mace didn't answer right away, but Obi-Wan was determined. "I want to know who knew."   
  
"The Council, Tahl, Bant, Garen, Anakin, Yain and his associates, Judge Denola and the Trio. We had to let them know so they could try the case for us and yet not make it official or publicly known. A few Senate members knew we were planning something like this, but they didn't know who the Jedi was."   
  
The young man slowly brought his eyes off of his bed and looked at those in his room. Everyone here had betrayed him- they had played him like a puppet.   
  
Mace continued talking. "We understand that this plan seemed a bit," he paused searching for the correct word, "unstable and there were many times that things could have gone wrong. And, things did go wrong. We never meant for you to get harmed in any way." The Council member paused again and ran a hand over his eyes. "But, we could sense that this is what the Force was telling us to do. This was the *only* way to get everything accomplished that we needed."   
  
Obi-Wan turned his eyes to meet Mace's deep brown ones. "You could have told me. I could have learned to block correctly and Ossher never would have known. You abandoned me; there is no excuse for that."   
  
Yoda told a hobbling step forward. "Time to train you there was not. Move swiftly and with the Force we had to. Offer excuses we can not, only apologize."   
  
Obi-Wan looked down at his hands and mumbled, "get out." Though they heard, no one moved.   
  
"Leave." He repeated, louder this time.   
  
"Please, Obi-Wan, we didn't want to do this, but it had to be done." Bant tried to reason. "We're all sorry."   
  
"Get out." He ordered again..   
  
Everyone looked around and then slowly shuffled out sensing the young man's anger. He needed time to himself.   
  
Yoda followed everyone out, but stopped and turned to look at the young Jedi. "Terribly sorry we are."   
  
Obi-Wan turned his head to look at a far wall. "So am I." He whispered softly as the door shut behind the small Master.   
  
~*~   
  
Obi-Wan stared at the door blankly for a good five minutes after everyone had left.   
  
He was so stupid.   
  
How could he not see it?   
  
Because, a voice inside reasoned, they were good. Too good. They had you pegged from the start and nothing was going to stop them and what they wanted. You were a pawn in everything, being played like a dummy, because they wanted something.   
  
How does it feel to be used?   
  
"Shut up." The Knight mumbled to no one. He had enough problems and talking to himself wasn't one he felt like adding. Obi-Wan laid the back of his head against the wall behind him and closed his eyes.   
  
He didn't know what to think currently.   
  
The Council and his closest friends had betrayed him because they had a mission in mind and because, he thought sarcastically, the Force was calling to them. He suppose in some way he could feel honored that he was chosen, but at the same time, why him?   
  
Why did he have to be chosen to be lied to? Why did he have to suffer in jail while everyone else played him in their game? Force, he thought they had condemned him as a murderer! Did they not think about the effects that this would have on him? Did they think he would be happy that he was chosen? Gracious? Perhaps even proud?   
  
Or did they really know how angry and hurt he would be? Did the Council stop and wonder if they were doing the right thing by choosing him? Did Tahl and Bant stop to think how this would effect the friendship they shared?   
  
And then, what about his Padawan? What was the boy's role in all this? Was he enlighten the whole time and a part of this? The shattering of the bond seemed like it was a surprise to Anakin, but was it or was the child a wonderful actor?   
  
With the last question still running through his mind, Obi-Wan finally realized the Master/Padawan bond was intact again. The young Knight could feel the timid mind probing his apprentice was doing and quickly closed that bond off. A wall became erected in front of the bond to make certain his Padawan understood to leave him alone.   
  
The young Jedi bagged his head against the wall in frustration and anger. He couldn't seem to stop the parade of questions that ran through his head, nor could he stop the anger that he felt every time he thought about what had been done to him.   
  
He had been lied to the people he trusted most. It hurt just as much, if not more, then the murder conviction.   
  
//All will be right, Little One//   
  
The voice echoed in his head clearing away all the questions and feelings, leaving the residue sound of a voice he thought he had long forgotten.   
  
"Master?" The young Jedi weakly asked as he looked around the small, sterile room.   
  
There was no one.   
  
//Master?// The Knight tried through the Force, but again found nothing.   
  
"I'm going crazy." He mumbled and banged his head again. 

~*~

"Calm of mind, all passion spent."   
~John Milton   
  
~*~   
  
A soft knocking slowly brought Obi-Wan out of the light sleep he had fallen into. The Knight rubbed a hand over his eyes and gently cracked his stiff neck.   
  
"Come in."   
  
He half expected to see the small form of his apprentice enter, but was wrong, as Tahl opened the door and move inward. She moved around all objects in her way with an ease that never once gave any indication she was blind. The female Jedi shifted to the Knight's beside and took a seat.   
  
For a long moment neither said a thing. Obi-Wan didn't plan to say anything either, but rather wait for her to make the conversation start.   
  
"It was wrong of us." The Master finally said in a soft tone.   
  
Her companion made no response.   
  
"We were wrong to use you as we did- without you knowing. It was very...egotistical...of us."   
  
Obi-Wan looked at Tahl and her face- she appeared sad and tired. But, the young man thought angrily, why should she be? She wasn't the one who had thought one of her closest friends had been killed. She wasn't the one that was tired for murder or the one that had to go to prison.   
  
She wasn't the one that had been so alone.   
  
The Knight took a deep breath to try and release his anger. No matter what they had done, anger was not becoming of a Jedi, and he refused to give into his.   
  
"I only want to know one thing." Obi-Wan kept his voice even, trying to keep the tremendous hurt he felt out of it. "Why me?"   
  
Tahl lifted her head slightly and looked in the young Jedi's direction. "We needed someone that we knew would do the right thing no matter what had happened. We needed someone that would act as a Jedi even if they were no longer one. There are so many Jedi that follow the Code because they have been told to, we wanted someone who followed the Code because the wanted too. Someone who was a true Jedi at heart." She dropped her gaze. "I was the one who recommended you because I knew we were a Jedi through and through.   
  
"I know that you can't understand how we could be so cruel and so uncaring, but please believe us when we tell you this is what the Force was telling us to do. This was what had to be done. And how could we, as Jedi, ignore what the Force was pushing us to do?"   
  
"How could you as Jedi be so selfish to think you could take my life and bend it to your own liking, Force or not." The young Knight shouted forgetting his earlier promise not to lose his temper. "How can you be so...so self-righteous to think that you have the power to mess with my life without me knowing it? This wasn't something like a little white lie, Tahl, I went to prison. I thought the Jedi had abandoned me. I thought you were dead! Did anyone stop to think how this would effect me?"   
  
"Of course we did!" The female Jedi retorted. "Every night we thought again and again how this would effect you especially if the plan fell through. We questioned everything we had decided a hundred plus times. No one could sleep well knowing that you were off on some planet in jail."   
  
"Well, I feel so much better knowing that no one slept at night. Sith, I forgive everyone because I want you all to sleep good with a free conscious." Obi-Wan's tone had a strong bite to it and Tahl stood up from the chair.   
  
"We have said we're sorry and we are." Tears rose in her beautiful eyes. "There's nothing else we can do. We can't change what has been done, and for that, I'm regretful." A few stray tears ran down her cheeks. "One day, I hope you can forgive us for the pain we caused you and perhaps understand why we did what we did." She turned and began to exit the room, once at the door she stopped, but did not looked back to the Knight.   
  
"You better than anyone should know how strong the Force can be when it wants something to occur. If not for It, you and Qui-Gon never would have been together." She put her hand up to the door and pushed it open. "We were just a little more open to the Force's calling and acted on it." Tahl then walked out the now open door leaving the young Knight all alone.   
  
Obi-Wan watched the door slide shut and stared at it while trying to put his thoughts in order. His anger was slowly draining, but the young man made desperate attempts to hold on to it. He had to be angry at them- they had hurt him so terribly- he couldn't lose his anger.   
  
And yet, as he sat by himself thinking over Tahl's last word- understand why we did what we did- he struggled to keep his thoughts focused on that anger.   
  
The Council had been given the opportunity to end something that killed innocent lives in the past and would continue to do so in the future. They had the chance to bring down one of the worst spice rings ever and do so with little violence.   
  
As he sat, all alone, he slowly began to see the side of the Council and hated it.   
  
The young Knight hadn't wanted to understand them because, by doing so, he was just as bad as them. If he understood their side then what was there to say he wouldn't have done the same thing to another unsuspecting Jedi?   
  
Nothing.   
  
And that truly scared the young man.   
  
~*~   
Obi-Wan ran a hand over his face to try and clear his thoughts. The gesture did little to help anything. The young man could not shake off Tahl's conversation to him earlier. He wanted to believe that he was better than the Council and that he would never betray someone as he had been betrayed. The young Jedi wanted to think he was better than that- more considerate and less selfish- but as he examined his thoughts on what the Council did, he realized he might not be.   
  
Tahl was right. He did understand that the Force could be persistent and, at times, quiet clear in what it wanted done. On more than his share of missions, he had performed or acted in a way he never would have, simply because of the Force.   
  
Like Tahl had also said, how could Jedi ignore the one thing that guided their lives when it was calling to them the strongest?   
  
As a Jedi, Obi-Wan realize, he couldn't.   
  
Obi-Wan would never forget what had he had been put through, nor could he forgive everyone just yet, but he felt himself beginning to understand them.   
  
Almost seeing things from their position and finding he might make the same decision with the same amount of guilt and unease.   
  
//Forgive to move on//   
  
Obi-Wan straightened in bed slightly. He could have sworn...   
  
//They need your forgiveness as much as you need to forgive them//   
  
There was no doubting that voice.   
  
"Master." The young Knight looked frantically around the room.   
  
Obi-Wan felt the warm presence of Qui-Gon fill the long-silence bond he shared with the man for a moment before it faded away and turned silent as always.   
  
//I am always here, young one// The voice seemed to echo in Obi-Wan's mind.   
  
"Yes, Master." The Knight agreed and, for the first time since Naboo, he felt a small part of his heart that shattered when Qui-Gon was struck down, heal just ever-so-slightly.   
  
Obi-Wan closed his eyes relishing the remnant of Qui-Gon's Force touch when   
the door slid open and Anakin Skywalker timidly entered even before his Master could tell him not to do so.   
  
"Master?"   
  
Obi-Wan opened his eyes looked at his Padawan's stricken face. "Yes?"   
  
The boy took a few small steps forward. "Uh…how are you feeling?"   
  
"Fine."   
  
Anakin fixed his eyes on the tile and nervously played with his fingers. "I'm sorry," he whispered.   
  
The young Knight sighed. "Come here, Padawan." The child moved to his Master's side and, when Obi-Wan padded the bed, jumped to it and sat close to the Knight.   
  
Anakin held his tongue, waiting for his Master to speak, but the silence was   
starting to unnerve him and just when he was planning on saying something he felt Obi-Wan's end of the Master/Padawan bond open up and remove all the walls that had been firmly set in place.   
  
//Master?// The young apprentice asked through the newly connected bond.   
  
An arm came to rest around the Padawan's shoulder and Anakin found himself laying against the Knight chest without even thinking about it. He threw his other arm across the older man's stomach and took in a deep breath.   
  
"Are we going to be okay?" The young boy asked against his Master's chest.   
  
Obi-Wan laid his head back against the wall and relaxed his back slightly.   
  
"Yes, we will, Padawan."   
  
And he meant it.   
  
~*~ 

  
Obi-Wan strode through the Temple hallways with his cloak trailing in a breeze behind him. He was on a mission, knowing exactly where he had to be. With a sharp turn, he made his way around the corner and looked up to see his destination just yards in front of him.   
  
The Council Room.   
  
Squaring his shoulders and his resolve, the Knight stepped forward and into the opened room. The Council was, of course, prepared for the young Jedi's arrival and sat with all their eyes trained on him. Obi-Wan, for his part, remained calm and moved to the center of the circle.   
  
"Requested to meet with us you did."   
  
Obi-Wan nodded his head. "Yes." He paused. "I feel there is much to be said."   
  
Depa leaned forward in her chair. "Do you have further questions for us?" She, like other members of the Council, were unsure to the extent of knowledge that Obi-Wan had received.   
  
The young Knight turned to her. "No, all has been explained."   
  
The female member nodded and relaxed in her seat. Mace now took over the leader position. "What is there that must be said?"   
  
Obi-Wan took a deep breath. This was what he had been debating over for many of hours. This was his one chance to get everything off his chest. His one chance to tell the Council exactly what he thought of them.   
  
But, the soft, kind voice of his Master kept floating ion his ears. He couldn't hold on to his anger. He couldn't blame them.   
  
"What you did was wrong." He could be honest though. "You used me. I do not care that the Force pulled you to act in a certain way. I do not care what you believed, because none of that can erase the fact that I was used.   
  
"However, I was used for a cause. I was placed in a certain circumstance to try and better the universe. Don't expect me to be thankful for this because the pain and uncertainty that you caused does not deserve gratitude. But, I have realized that what I did was something of great importance. It was something that needed to be done and I understand this."   
  
"I would have done what I did ten-times over with the proper information. I would have willingly befriend Ossher to stop the Run, but I was not informed and never had a choice. The only thing that I can say to that it that it hurt."   
  
Obi-Wan paused, whether for effect of to gain his train of thought, even he didn't know. But, once rested, he continued.   
  
"For my entire life I had always strived to be the best Jedi I could be. I have made mistakes, yes. I have failed in missions and not, perhaps, lived up to the ideal picture of a Jedi. But I have never abandoned them. Even back on Melida/Daan, when I felt I could renounce the Order, I never left the Jedi and their ways.   
  
"Yet, in your hindsight, you abandoned me. You left me to bear the burden alone. I had no guidance, no warning. I was lost and no one was there to help me when I felt all my hope had left me."   
  
Obi-Wan took a deep breath, his emotions and ramblings getting the better of him. He needed to stay focused.   
  
"I came here to tell you that I accept the apology you offered me a week ago. Anger is not the Jedi way, nor shall it be mine. But, I will not be so quick to trust you again. You betrayed me and no apologies can undo that."   
  
With the final statement, the Council Room because almost eerily silent as the Members thought over the short speech that the young Knight had given. There was nothing to respond to for Obi-Wan had never planned for this to be a discussion. He needed to release the pent up emotions in a civil manner and he had done just that.   
  
And so, it was in silence that the young Jedi bowed and left the Chambers.   
  
With that last confrontation, the Hycorper Run mission fell silent. Ossher was later sent to another prison- a more secure and Force blocking- prison, but Obi-Wan never knew of it. For, after he left the Chambers, there were only two more people to which he would need to speak to in regards to the latest events.   
  
After that, Obi-Wan never again spoke about the Hycorper Run keeping whatever other emotions he felt towards the mission buried inside of him. It was just one more emotion the tore the young man up inside that no one ever knew about. For he was a Jedi, and there was no emotion.   
  
Only peace. 

  
~*~ 

"The hardest thing we can do is offer forgiveness to those that have wronged us. It is also the only thing we can do."

~Unknown

~*~

Bant and her Master sat across from each other in complete silence. Both were nursing their own cup of steaming tea and thoughts. It had been just over a two weeks since Obi-Wan had found out the truth about the murder and everything that went with it. He had yet to stop by or speak to either of them and both were worried- terribly worried- that they had forever lost someone every dear to them.   
  
The chime alerted both Jedi and Bant made a move towards the door. For the first couple of days, both held but hope that, whenever that door rang, it would be Obi-Wan on the other side ready to accept their apology. In time, that idea faded away. They no longer held out hope that the young man would come to them and try to save their friendship.   
  
It was with a heavy heart that the Mon Calamari opened the door.   
  
"Hello, Bant." The slightly accented voice caused the female Jedi to look up and found herself staring into a pair of blue/green eyes. A pair of eyes that she had learned to love and trust.   
  
"Obi-Wan." She stated somewhat in a whisper as if trying to figure out if this was a dream or not. "Please come in." Bant moved aside and allowed the young Knight to enter.   
  
He did so and took the seat unoccupied while Tahl kept her eyes aimed at the table. Bant quickly grabbed another chair and the three found themselves sitting together for the first time since everything had gone wrong.   
  
Obi-Wan took a deep breath. "I came by because someone told me I need to forgive you. I won't be happy and know that you two won't be at ease without this." The Knight sighed. "Also, as painful as this was, I have to remember to look at the good that came out of it and, not forget, but learn from it."   
  
Obi-Wan looked at each Jedi in turn and then spoke again. "So, I accept."   
  
In a matter of seconds, the time it took for the statement to sink in, Bant was on top of Obi-Wan in a hug. "I'm so sorry and thank you for forgiving me. I don't know what I would do without you." The Mon Calamari hugged the young man tightly and he slowly began to smile.   
  
"I've missed you, Bant."   
  
"And I you."   
  
The two long-time friends remained in a hug until Bant moved out and smile at Obi-Wan. "I know you and my Master have to talk. I'll be here for you, like always."   
  
With another quick hug, Bant left the room and the two Masters alone.   
  
"I truly am sorry for all this." Tahl spoke quietly.   
  
"I know."   
  
A long moment of silence past between the two Jedi, until the older woman spoke.   
  
"You said someone told you to come here and accept out apology. Who was it?"   
  
For the first time in too long, Obi-Wan let off a small chuckle. He ran a hand over his eyes and let a small smile grace his lips. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."   
  
"Try me." The Master challenged.   
  
The young Knight leaned forward, closer to Tahl, as if sharing a hidden secret. "Qui-Gon."   
  
The Master left off a loud laugh. "He never could stay out of your business could he?"   
  
Both share a smile at the statement, and Tahl took the silent time to think about what she would have done if this young man never came back into her life. She was beyond grateful that Obi-Wan wanted to be her friend again and, although it would be hard, she only hoped that they could gained back what trust they lost. She knew that the road ahead would be a long one and have its tough times, but Tahl also had faith in both the Force and Obi-Wan and knew they would make things all right.   
  
In time.   
  
Another world away, Qui-Gon Jinn turned his eyes away from the Jedi in Tahl's room. The aging Master took a deep breath and smiled to himself. One journey on the road of many had come to a close for his Obi-Wan and, until that day when his Padawan met him in the after-life, he would watch over him as he had promised to do and as he had done.   
  
Because, Qui-Gon knew, the journey would only become harder from here.   
  
  
_Finis._

Thank you to everyone who reivewed the first time this story was up. Your kind words mean more to me than I can express. I am sorry to say that I lost those reivews when I uploaded this story again, but do not think that I have forgotten them.


End file.
